W niewoli
W niewoli to opowieść o misji dwójki Toa - Nero oraz Arctici - na słynącej z handlu niewolnikami wyspie Madraen. Akcja toczy się kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Prolog Nazywam się Arctica. Zostałam stworzona, by bronić Matoran, tak samo jak tysiące innych Toa. Bohaterskich wojowników, walczących w imieniu Wielkiego Ducha, o których czynach krążyły legendy. Szybko przekonałam się, że legendy mają mało wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Zostałam postawiona przed próbą, do której nikt nigdy mnie nie przygotował. Wiodłam nudne i ponure życie, zagubiona w nudnym i ponurym świecie. Do tego stopnia, że moje serce stało się lodowate. Chciałam czegoś więcej. Czegoś nowego. Tak. Byłam dosłownie zanudzona na śmierć moim życiem. Aż któregoś dnia pojawił się on. On, który uwolnił mnie z mojej bezcelowej egzystencji. *** Łódź zbliżała się do wyspy. Toa Lodu stała przy falszburcie, opierając na niej swoje dłonie i wpatrywała się w ląd wyłaniający się zza horyzontu. Madraen. Wyspa słynąca z handlu niewolnikami, jedno z najgorszych miejsc we Wszechświecie, tuż obok Artidax czy Quentris. Arctica wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o postawieniu nogi na tym parszywym lądzie. Albo z powodu zimnego wiatru, który wdarł się pod beżowy płaszcz okalający jej ciało. - Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. – Usłyszała głos za plecami. – Szykuj się. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i jej oczom ukazał się wychodzący z podpokładu wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w szarej zbroi schowanej pod ciemnozieloną narzutą, z wyszczerbionym mieczem przy pasie i srebrnej masce Kanohi o ostrych konturach na twarzy z czarną opaską na oku. Yte. Łowca niewolników, który wyrwał ją z jej ojczyzny i zamierzał sprzedać na tej przeklętej wyspie… Nie. To była tylko przykrywka. Tak naprawdę to Nero, Toa Dźwięku, jej najbliższy przyjaciel, który wyrwał ją z bezcelowego życia i uczynił je piękniejszym, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w szyję. Arctica lekko go odtrąciła. - Nero… Nie tutaj… – wyszeptała. – Ktoś może nas zobaczyć… Toa przejechał dłonią po jej policzku i ponownie pocałował w szyję. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła, czując, jak ręce mężczyzny obejmują ją w pasie. - Bez obaw. Wszyscy są w środku, szykują się do zejścia na ląd. – Nero spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ty też powinnaś. Odwróciła głowę. - Nie chcę tam iść – powiedziała cicho. – Nie cierpię takich miejsc – dodała, spoglądając na zbliżającą się wyspę. Nero poprawił płaszcz okalający jego towarzyszkę i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Ja też nie – rzekł. – Ale czasami trzeba się poświęcić dla większego dobra. – Dotknął palcem jej podróbka i ponownie spojrzał w błękitne oczy Arctici. Ta odwróciła wzrok. – Naszą misją jest zaprzestanie tego handlu niewolnikami, pamiętasz? - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – odparła Toa Lodu. – To tylko pretekst. Turaga tak naprawdę wysłał nas tu tylko dlatego, że Madraen ostatnio coraz częściej wtrąca się w interesy Vrexa. A Vrex owinął sobie Turagę wokół palca. Chce się tylko pozbyć konkurencji. Wojownik uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Możliwe – powiedział. – Ale przy okazji możemy pomóc wielu ludziom. To powinno być dla nas najważniejsze. W końcu jesteśmy Toa. Arctica burknęła coś pod nosem i odwróciła się. Oboje spoglądali teraz na znajdujący się coraz bliżej ląd, owiewani przez morski wiatr, stojąc samotnie wśród szumu fal. Po jakimś czasie Nero odezwał się: - Już czas. – Skinął przyjaciółce. – Musimy się przygotować. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza stalową obrożę z przytwierdzonym do niej łańcuchem. Arctica podeszła do Nero, a wtedy ten zacisnął obrożę na jej szyi. Dziewczyna syknęła, kiedy impuls energii przeszył jej ciało. - Przepraszam. – Nero spojrzał na nią. – Wiesz, że muszę. Arctica dotknęła obroży, próbując choć trochę ją poluzować. - Dziwnie się czuję – mruknęła. - To Ultian. Wiem, że nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na używanie mocy żywiołów. To może od razu wydać się podejrzane. Toa Lodu skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Nie musiałeś od razu sięgać po ten materiał – powiedziała z nieukrywaną urazą w głosie. – Mogłam po prostu nie aktywować mojej mocy. Potrafię nad nią zapanować. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. - Tak, bez wątpienia umiesz zapanować nad swoją mocą. Gorzej z twoimi emocjami. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się, naburmuszona. Nie lubiła, gdy Nero jej to wypominał. Mimo, iż była to prawda. Wiele razy, podczas wspólnych wypraw z Toa Dźwięku, czy nawet jeszcze w czasach, kiedy pracowała sama, zdarzało jej się stracić kontrolę nad swoim gniewem i w rezultacie wyrządzić dużo niepotrzebnych szkód. Zbyt dużo. Od pewnego czasu Arctica starała się bardziej panować nad emocjami, choć musiała przyznać, że nie do końca jej to jeszcze wychodziło. Dobili do brzegu. Handlarze i piraci oraz ich niewolnicy zaczęli schodzić na ląd. Nero skinął przyjaciółce, a ta zarzuciła na głowę kaptur, skrywając pod nim swoją maskę. Spojrzała na towarzysza. Ten tylko uśmiechnął lekko, jakby chciał powiedzieć „wszystko będzie dobrze”. Arctica odwzajemniła nieśmiało uśmiech i zeszła na pomost. Toa Dźwięku chwycił łańcuch i oboje ruszyli w głąb miasta. Rozdział 1 Madraen było białe jak kość. Tę właśnie barwę miała większość budynków, okalających główną ulicę, którą szli teraz Toa. Każdy z nich posiadał kunsztownie wykonane dachy o kopulistych zwieńczeniach, podtrzymywane przez bogato zdobione kolumny, podobne ornamenty tkwiły również wyrzeźbione w drzwiach i dookoła okien oraz podestów. Władze wyspy dobrze wiedziały, jak wywrzeć na przybywających do miasta Madraen podróżnikach dobre wrażenie, lecz Toa dobrze wiedzieli, że boczne uliczki, zamknięte dla odwiedzających, skrywają dużo mroczniejsze i niewygodne dla górnych warstw tutejszego społeczeństwa obrazy. W centrum wyspy, z morza białych domostw miejscowej arystokracji wyrastał jeden budynek, różniący się od pozostałych. Olbrzymi pałac o beżowych ścianach z pozłacaną kopułą wieńczącą jego sklepienie i przesadnie ozdobionymi najprzeróżniejszymi rzeźbami, kolumnami, łukami i kolorowymi witrażami w oknach górował nad Madraen, rzucając swój cień na rzędy budowli w kolorze kości, stojących u jego podnóży. W całym mieście rozbrzmiewał harmider i odgłosy rozmów oraz nawoływania przybyłych handlarzy niewolników, chcących sprzedać swój żywy towar. Wielu z nich stało wraz ze swoimi jeńcami wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do pałacu, znaczna część kierowała się jednak do samego zamku, chcąc zaprezentować swoich niewolników władcy wyspy, Ihthranowi. Nero, a raczej Yte, słynny pirat z południowych stref Wszechświata Matoran i jego niewolnica również podążali za głównym tłumem, zamierzając do pałacu. Toa Lodu spoglądała na mijanych przez nich skutych żelaznymi kajdanami więźniów trzymanych na łańcuchach przez swoich panów. Można tu było znaleźć przedstawicieli dosłownie każdej rasy – Matoran, Skakdi, Steltian, Vortixx, Rithian, Południowców, Cestre, nawet Toa… - Nie rozumiem tego – powiedziała cicho Arctica. Nero spojrzał na nią. - Czego takiego? – zapytał. - Ci wszyscy ludzie… – Wskazała głową stojących po bokach niewolników. – Odebrano im wolność. A teraz zwyczajnie tkwią w miejscu ze spuszczonymi głowami… Nie próbują nawet walczyć, uciekać… - Ty też nie próbujesz – zauważył mężczyzna. - Bo jestem tu z tobą – odparła dziewczyna. – Normalnie nie poddałabym się tak łatwo. - Niewątpliwie. Jednak prędzej czy później przychodzi moment, w którym przestajesz walczyć i godzisz się z losem. Jakkolwiek okrutny by on nie był. Arctica zamyśliła się. Musiała przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Ci jeńcy faktycznie mogli robić wszystko, by odzyskać odebraną im wolność… ale im się nie udało. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, przez co musieli przejść, że ugasiło to ich ducha. Jak łowcy musieli ich traktować, a teraz zwyczajnie wypełniali uliczki, nawołując do przybyłych, jakby sprzedawali owoce na targu. Czuła się nieswojo w ich towarzystwie. Najchętniej wróciłaby do swojego cichego domu na Artas Nui, z dala od tej przeklętej wyspy i tych przeklętych ludzi. Lecz… Miała misję do wykonania. Nie mogła jej zawalić. Nie dałaby rady spojrzeć Nero prosto w oczy, jeśli by ją zawaliła… Przez moment szli w ciszy, mijając kolejne budynki i kolejnych piratów oraz ich niewolników. Dopiero po kilku minutach Arctica odezwała się: - Więc… jak dokładnie brzmi nasz plan? Nero zaśmiał się cicho. - Naprawdę już zapomniałaś? Toa Lodu posłała towarzyszowi gniewne spojrzenie. - Cóż, może miałabym więcej czasu na zapoznanie się z nim, gdybyś nie powiedział mi o tej misji na dwa dni przed nią – odburknęła dziewczyna. Mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął. - Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadzało, mogłaś nie jechać. Nikt cię nie zmuszał – powiedział spokojnie. - Wiem o tym – odparła chłodno Arctica. – I nie pojechałabym. Gdyby nie to, że to właśnie ty miałeś wziąć udział w tej misji. Nie mogłam cię przecież puścić samego. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Nero doskonale wiedział, jak Arctice musiało być ciężko przekonać się do towarzyszenia mu w podróży. Ale doceniał jej poświęcenie. I jej obecność. Jego przyjaciółka nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak trudno mu było bez niej wytrzymać. - Więc jaki jest plan? – ponowiła pytanie Arctica. Nero rozejrzał się na boki, upewniając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać swojej towarzyszce: - Raz na jakiś czas najwięksi handlarze żywym towarem w całym Wszechświecie zjeżdżają na Madraen, by sprzedać swoich niewolników królowi Ihthranowi. Sam Ihthran od lat wybiera tylko najlepszych wojowników z nieznanych nam, jeszcze, powodów, oraz niewolnice… wiadomo do jakich celów. – Spojrzał znacząco na towarzyszkę. Arctica wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o stojącym przed nią zadaniu. - Mówią, że zaufanie Ihthrana bardzo łatwo jest zdobyć, jeśli ma się wystarczająco interesujący towar – kontynuował Nero. – A ty niewątpliwie takim jesteś. Dziewczyna prychnęła. - To miał być komplement? – zapytała. - Jeśli chcesz. - Hm. Więc mam pełnić rolę przynęty? - Użyłbym innego określenia, ale w sumie masz rację. Dzięki tobie będę mógł się zbliżyć do Ihthrana, udobruchać go, wyciągnąć od niego informacje, gdzie i po co trzyma wszystkich kupionych dla siebie niewolników… i, rzecz jasna, wykorzystać je. Oczywiście jeśli tylko się mu spodobasz. W co nie wątpię. – Uśmiechnął się do Arctici. Ta odwróciła głowę, próbując skryć rumieńce. - Czyli Turaga wysłał dwójkę Toa do zinfiltrowania i obalenia władcy jednej z najlepiej rozwiniętych wysp we Wszechświecie? – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Wygląda na to, że Vrex chce się pozbyć nie tylko konkurencji, ale również nas – dodała ponuro. Słysząc te słowa, jej przyjaciel zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie jesteśmy tu sami – wyjaśnił po chwili. – Na Madraen od dłuższego czasu działa grupa rebeliantów, która próbuje skończyć z rządami Ihthrana i całym tym niewolnictwem… To właśnie im Turaga Arkin zgodził się zaoferować naszą pomoc... – widząc spojrzenie Arctici, natychmiast się poprawił: – To znaczy, Vrex kazał mu ją zaoferować. Toa Lodu westchnęła cicho. Nie wątpiła w możliwości Nero, jednak cały ten plan wydawał się jej dość… ryzykowny. Miała niepokojące przeczucie, że coś pójdzie nie tak… - Hej, ty! – krzyknął ktoś za ich plecami. Odwrócili się. - Ile chcesz za tę ślicznotkę? – zapytał barczysty Skakdi, najwyraźniej handlarz, uśmiechając się do Toa Dźwięku. Nero zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Wybacz, ale ona nie jest na sprzedaż – odparł. – Nie dla takich jak ty. Skakdi nic sobie z tego nie robił, wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął jeszcze bardziej nalegać: - Chcesz ją sprzedać do zamku? Daj spokój, tylko by się tam marnowała… Za to ja porządnie bym się nią zajął! - Powiedziałem: nie – uciął Toa. Handlarz złapał się za podbródek i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej. - Uparty jesteś, hm? – rzekł. – Posłuchaj, mogę ci dać za nią dwadzieścia tysięcy widgetów. To chyba dobra cena za taką śliczną twarzyczkę. – Spojrzał łapczywie na Arcticę. Toa Lodu nie wytrzymała. - Posłuchaj, ty padalcu, jeśli myślisz, że kupisz mnie za jakieś mar—Achh!! – Nero uciszył ją ostrym pociągnięciem łańcucha. Tak ostrym, że Arctica poleciała do tyłu, upadając i obijając się o kocie łby. Skakdi zapowietrzył się, znieważony. - Śmiesz podnosić na mnie głos, larwo?! – ryknął, sięgając po spoczywający przy basie bicz. Nim zdołał schłostać nieposłuszną niewolnicę, stanął przed nim Nero. - Najmocniej przepraszam. Dopiero niedawno ją schwytano… Jak widać nie nauczyła się jeszcze, gdzie teraz jest jej miejsce. – Toa Dźwięku spojrzał pogardliwie na dziewczynę. Arctica odpowiedziała mu równie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Bronisz niewolnicy? – zagrzmiał zdenerwowany Zakazianin. - Nie. Po prostu pilnuję, żeby jej stan się nie pogorszył. Mogłaby wtedy stracić na wartości. Przez kogoś takiego jak ty. – Nero zmrużył groźnie oczy. Podobnie uczynił Skakdi. Zamieszaniem zainteresowała się dwójka miejskich strażników. Widząc zbliżających się ludzi Ihthrana, Toa Dźwięku mruknął pod nosem jakąś obelgę pod adresem handlarza i ruszył dalej. Arctica chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak kolejne szarpnięcie łańcucha jej w tym przeszkodziło. Dziewczyna natychmiast podniosła się z ziemi i podążyła za towarzyszem. Po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie. Odchodząc, do ich uszu przez moment dobiegał jeszcze głos odgrażającego się Skakdi: - Popamiętasz mnie! Zobaczysz! Ta siksa będzie moja! Kiedy znaleźli się już wystarczająco daleko od tamtego niefortunnego miejsca, Nero zwrócił się po cichu do przyjaciółki: - Wybacz za tamto. Nic ci nie jest? - Nie, nie… - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, skrywszy zadrapania pod płaszczem. Zaraz potem dodała, jakby uprzedzając słowa towarzysza: – Wiem, wiem. Musiałeś sprawiać odpowiednie wrażenie. Toa Dźwięku odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Arctica nie ma mu za złe. Czego jak czego, ale tego nie byłby w stanie znieść. Przez dalszą drogę nie przytrafiło się im nic nadzwyczajnego, choć biała Toa cały czas czuła na sobie pełne pożądania spojrzenia zbirów oglądających się za niewolnicą Yte’a. Na szczęście na tych spojrzeniach poprzestało. Wreszcie dwójka Toa dotarła pod pałac. Rzędy handlarzy i ich niewolników wspinały się po szerokich schodach prowadzących do otwartych obficie udekorowanych skrzydeł wrót i znikały we wnętrzu budowli. - Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał Nero. Arctica, choć niechętnie, przytaknęła. Weszli na szczyt schodów w odcieniu piasku i wkroczyli do pałacu. *** Ozdobione pierścieniami ciemnozielone palce postukiwały o podłokietnik masywnego tronu, równie złotego co zbroja, naszyjniki, łańcuchy oraz sama korona władcy wyspy Madraen, Ihthrana. Król spoczywał na swoim siedzisku, spoglądając z podziwem na potężnie zbudowanego niewolnika, powalającego Rahkina, jego najsilniejszego sługę, na marmurową podłogę w okręgu na środku komnaty. Do tej pory tylko niektórym sprowadzonym niewolnikom udało się tego dokonać. Rahkin był ich próbą, „wyznacznikiem jakości”, jak to określał sam władca. Jeśli byli w stanie go pokonać w pojedynku, byli gotowi stawić czoła wyzwaniom, jakie szykował dla nich król… oraz zapewnić widzom rozrywkę. A Ihthranowi dochody. Jeśli natomiast nie dawali rady, odsyłał ich i ich panów z powrotem. Ewentualnie, jeśli nie wydawali się być całkiem do niczego, przeznaczał ich do różnych pomniejszych prac. Ale takich nigdy nie kupował za więcej niż pięćset widgetów. Nie byli tego warci. Nie mieli szans przeżyć na Arenie. - Hm… – mruknął ociężale król, spoglądając to na dyszącego Rahkina, to na posyłającego mu nienawistne spojrzenie niewolnika, to na uśmiechającego się skrycie jego pana, wysokiego, barczystego Vortixx. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Niewielu udało się powalić gołymi rękoma mojego najsilniejszego sługę. Będzie z niego pożytek – zwrócił się do Xianina. – Ile za niego żądasz, dobry człowieku? - To wojownik elitarnej klasy, Wasza Wysokość – odrzekł Vortixx. – Myślę, że czterdzieści tysięcy widgetów będzie odpowiednią ceną. Ihthran ponownie mruknął i szepnął coś do stojących po jego bokach doradców odzianych w długie, kremowe szaty. Po chwili ponownie powiedział: - Jestem gotów zapłacić za niego trzydzieści tysięcy. Vortixx przez chwilę myślał, po czym rzekł: - Trzydzieści pięć, Wasza Dostojność? - Trzydzieści dwa. - Trzydzieści trzy? Władca spojrzał na swoich doradców. Ci, po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, pokiwali głowami. Król odwzajemnił gest i znów zwrócił się do handlarza. - A więc trzydzieści trzy tysiące. – Na te słowa Xianin uśmiechnął się dostojnie, a niewolnik spojrzał na niego wrogo, najwyraźniej uznając tę kwotę za niewartą jego ceny. – Panowie, zajmijcie się nim. – Ihthran skinął swoim sługusom, a dwójka z nich zbliżyła się do Vortixx i odeszła z nim na stronę, podczas gdy kilku pałacowych osiłków zniknęło wraz ze świeżo nabytym niewolnikiem za jednymi z licznych zamkowych drzwi. Rahkin podniósł się i odszedł pod ścianę, dłonią uciskając swój lewy bark. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe na prezentację kolejnego towaru, król rozgrzmiał swoim niskim głosem: - Następny! Arctica przełknęła ślinę. Chciała po raz ostatni spojrzeć na Nero, zobaczyć odpowiadający jej uśmiech… ale wiedziała, że nie mogą okazywać żadnych emocji. Żadnych takich emocji. Toa Dźwięku pociągnął ją za sobą i oboje wyszli na środek komnaty. - Witam, Wasza Miłość – powiedział Nero i ukłonił się. – Nazywam się Yte, jestem piratem i łowcą niewolników z Południowych Wysp oraz kapitanem „''Cienia Śmierci''”, z którego załogą schwytałem tę oto damę. – Wskazał na stojącą obok niego skrytą pod płaszczem Arcticę. - Yte, tak? – spytał władca. – Słyszałem o tobie wiele historii. Nero uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. - To dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza Ekscelencjo. Ihthran zaśmiał się cicho. - Jestem ciekaw czy chociaż niektóre z nich są prawdziwe… Ale nie czas teraz na to. Kim dokładnie jest twoja zdobycz? - Już wyjaśniam, Wasza Wspaniałość – odparł Nero i szybkim ruchem zrzucił płaszcz okalający jego towarzyszkę, odsłaniając bladoszare ciało o ponętnych kształtach, odziane w absurdalnie skąpy, czarny strój, próbujące wyrwać się z uścisku łańcuchu i kajdan, byleby tylko uciec jak najdalej od wszystkich nagle zwróconych w jego stronę łakomych spojrzeń. – Oto jej wysokość Senthia, władczyni wyspy Akaho. Moi ludzie schwytali ją, gdy podróżowała wraz ze swoją załogą w pobliżu Quentris, na południu Wszechświata. Bywa trochę nieposłuszna, ale powinna się dostosować. W końcu to świeży towar. Odpowiedziało mu mocniejsze szarpnięcie łańcucha. - Jak śmiesz tak o mnie mówić?! – warknęła Arctica. – Jestem królową! Powinieneś padać przede mną na kolana! Toa Dźwięku tylko prychnął. - Ktoś taki jak ty powinien wiedzieć, że nie należy zapuszczać się w okolice takich wysp jak Quentris z tak marnie uzbrojoną załogą... wasza wysokość – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą. – Popełniłaś jednak błąd, i właśnie dlatego zostaniesz niewolnicą. - Nigdy nie nazwę cię panem, łotrze! – Wzrok dziewczyny był pełen nienawiści i gniewu. Ihthran, do tej pory przyglądający się tej rozmowie z rozbawieniem, w końcu odezwał się: - Wygadana jest. Prawdziwa władczyni, nie znosi, gdy traktuje się ją z góry – zaśmiał się. – Trzeba będzie jej pokazać, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Na początku wszyscy tacy są. Wierzą w ideę indywidualnej siły, ha! Ale nawet ci najbardziej uparci mają swoje słabości, które można wykorzystać. Wystarczy trochę cierpliwości. W końcu wszyscy się poddają. Yte pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z królem. Senthia jednak dalej nie dawała za wygraną. - Zabierzesz te słowa do grobu, łajdaku! – Chciała rzucić się na Ihthrana, ale pociągnięcie łańcucha ją przed tym powstrzymało. – Kiedy moi ludzie się o tym dowiedzą, wytropią cię i spalą! Spalą was wszystkich! – Powiodła wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Śmiech łowców i samego króla rozniosły się po całym pomieszczeniu. Twarz niewolnicy skryła się pod rumieńcem. Po chwili Ihthran głośno klasnął, uciszając wszystkich, i zwrócił się do Yte’a: - Ostra jest. Takie są najlepsze, ha! – Uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Kiedy w końcu ulegają twojej woli, satysfakcja jest niesamowita. Powiedz mi, łowco, dlaczego chcesz się pozbyć tak uroczej dziewczyny? - Dałem jej wybór, Wasza Dostojność. Ja albo moja załoga. Wybrała mnie. Wybrała mądrze. Ja jednak prowadzę wojownicze życie, nie mam czasu na dyscyplinowanie takich niewolnic. Uznałem więc, że tylko by się u mnie marnowała. A przecież mogła trafić na dwór takiego wspaniałego władcy jak Pan, Wasza Wspaniałość. Król ponownie się zaśmiał. - Och, doprawdy, schlebiasz mi. - Mówię tylko, jak jest. - Dobrze więc. Powiedz mi, łowco, jak ciężko było ją zdobyć? Ilu z jej ludzi zginęło, ha? O ile, rzecz jasna, nie zdecydowałeś się oszczędzić wszystkich… ale szczerze w to wątpię, sądząc po tym, co tu zaprezentowałeś. - Czterdziestu, Wasza Wysokość. Czterdziestu jej ludzi zginęło. Cała załoga. - Mhm. A straty w twojej załodze? - Zero. W sali rozległ się pomruk podziwu. Kąciki ust władcy wykrzywiły się w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu. - Widać, że znasz się na rzeczy. Dobrze. Ile za nią chcesz? W oku Nero pojawił się błysk. Ihthran łyknął przynętę. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Arctica z jakiegoś powodu nie była z tego aż tak zadowolona. - To osoba zajmująca wysokie stanowisko, sama władczyni wyspy Nakano, jednego z kluczowych miejsc Archipelagu Otoko – rzekł Yte. – W dodatku w nienaruszonym stanie. No, prawie nienaruszonym. Po drodze nie obyło się bez paru otarć, ale myślę, że można na to przymknąć oko. Uważam, że odpowiednią ceną za tę niewolnicę będzie… sto tysięcy widgetów. W całej komnacie dało się słyszeć głośny pomruk. Nero pozostał niewzruszony. Arctica chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, czując, jak wzrok władcy dokładnie analizuje każdy skrawek jej ciała. Ihthran powoli zaczął przygryzać kciuk. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana tylko głośnym oddechem wciąż dyszącego jeszcze Rahkina. Jeden z doradców położył dłoń na ramieniu Ihthrana, próbując mu coś powiedzieć, ten jednak odtrącił go, jakby nie chciał go słuchać. W końcu przemówił: - Nie lękasz się stąpać po cienkim lodzie, prawda, przybyszu? Muszę przyznać… zaimponowałeś mi, ha. Niech będzie sto tysięcy widgetów. Nero odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. Skinął głową i przekazał Arcticę sługom Ihthrana. - Interesy z Panem to czysta przyjemność. – Ukłonił się. - To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, łowco – odrzekł Ihthran. – Podobasz mi się, Yte. Nie boisz się ryzyka. Wiesz, czego chcesz. Brakuje mi takich ludzi. Powiedz, nie wolałbyś porzucić swojego awanturniczego życia, by dołączyć do mnie na moim dworze? Miałbyś tu wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, kto wie, może nawet pozwoliłbym ci zabawić się z moją świeżo nabytą niewolnicą… – Uśmiechnął się znacząco i rzucił okiem na Arcticę. - Byłby to dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza Ekscelencjo. - Ha! Oczywiście, że by był – zarechotał król. – Posłuchaj, mój drogi… Jutro organizowana jest biesiada z okazji otwarcia Igrzysk… Nawet nie myśl o niepojawieniu się na niej, ha! - Jakże bym śmiał, Panie. – Yte ponownie ukłonił się. – Jednak najpierw wolałbym otrzymać zapłatę, jeśli Wasza Wysokość pozwoli. - Ach, no tak! Dazzahk! Beriar! Zajmijcie się naszym gościem. – Ihthran skinął dwójce swoich sługusów, a ci zbliżyli się do Nero i odeszli z nim na stronę. Arctica odprowadziła swojego towarzysza smutnym wzrokiem. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał… Przeniosła wzrok na króla. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej łapczywie. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. *** Nero oparł ramiona o balustradę jednego z pałacowych tarasów. W dole rozpościerał się widok dziesiątek białych budowli tonących w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Toa Dźwięku westchnął cicho. Teraz, kiedy zyskał zaufanie Ihthrana, wszystko powinno pójść zgodnie z planem. Nero mimo wszystko martwił się o Arcticę. Wiedział, że emocje nie powinny brać nad nim góry, zwłaszcza na misji, lecz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po prostu się martwił. Obawiał się, że Toa Lodu może przydarzyć się coś złego. W końcu zostawił ją samą w rękach władcy jednego z najgorszych miejsc w całym Wszechświecie. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało na samą myśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które Ihthran może jej zrobić. Jednak wierzył, że Arctica sprosta swemu zadaniu. Była silna. Dużo silniejsza, niż mogło się wydawać. Na pewno nie złamałby jej ktoś taki jak Ihthran. Inaczej Nero nigdy nie zgodziłby się na to, by wzięła udział w tej misji, bez względu na to, jak sama bardzo by chciała. Mimo wszystko, gdzieś w głębi duszy Toa Dźwięku miał złe przeczucie, że jego przyjaciółce może stać się krzywda. A wtedy on będzie miał ją sumieniu. Nie mógłby sobie tego wybaczyć. Odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy, zawsze starał się o nią troszczyć, być jej, można by rzec, mentorem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. Być może nakazywała mu tak jego natura Toa. A może było to coś innego. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Oboje byli wtedy jeszcze nieobeznanymi, niedoświadczonymi Toa. Ona wdała się w walkę z jakimś masywnym Zakazianinem i o mało nie zginęła. On zjawił się w ostatniej chwili i uratował jej życie. Od tamtej pory zawsze trzymali się razem. Wspólnie bronili mieszkańców Artas Nui przed niebezpieczeństwami. Uzupełniali się. Byli jak dwie dopełniające się części mechanizmu. Tam, gdzie nie wystarczała siła i intelekt Nero, nadrabiali zwinnością i zawziętością Arctici. Tworzyli naprawdę zgraną parę. Gdy spoglądał na znikające za horyzontem słońce, myśli Nero zeszły na inny tor. Pomyślał o wszystkich niewolnikach zgromadzonych na tej wyspie. Oddalonych od domu. Pozbawionych jakichkolwiek nadziei na odzyskanie wolności. Czuł ich strach. Rezygnację. Rozpacz. Były przytłaczające. Nie mógł pojąć, jak można było traktować żywe, rozumne istoty jak towar, przedmiot handlu, sprzedawać ich i oddawać w cudze ręce, decydować o ich losie i przeznaczeniu, o tym, jak potoczy się ich życie. To było wbrew woli Wielkiego Ducha. A na to Nero, jako Toa, nie mógł pozwolić. W końcu na niebie zagościły gwiazdy, a chłodny wieczorny wiatr owiał stojącego samotnie na królewskim tarasie mężczyznę. Nero ponownie westchnął i zmierzył w stronę wejścia do pałacu, gdzie Ihthran pozwolił mu spędzić dzisiejszą noc. „Możesz czuć się zaszczycony”, mówił. „Spędzisz noc w luksusie, jako jeden z nielicznych gości”. Toa prychnął. Tak, dostąpił wielkiego zaszczytu. Tak samo jak bandyci, łotry i zbiry porywające ludzi z ich domów i zamieniający ich życie w koszmar. Nero wolałby spędzić tę noc na ulicy, niż pośród tych łajdaków. Ale nie mógł odmówić samemu królowi, zwłaszcza, jeśli chciał mu się przypodobać. Poza tym, przynajmniej będzie bliżej Arctici. W pewnym sensie. Idąc przesadnie wystrojonym korytarzem, pomyślał o tym, jak wiele osób takich jak Yte, za którego się podawał, żyje w tym Wszechświecie, ba, jak wiele żyje na samej tej wyspie. Wiedział, że oni wszyscy stali na jego drodze w realizacji tego planu, który miał raz na zawsze zakończyć handel niewolnikami na Madraen. Przez chwilę zwątpił, czy na pewno da radę sprostać temu zadaniu. Po chwili jednak odrzucił to zmartwienie. Nie było siły, której Arctica i on by nie powstrzymali. Tak jak wiele lat temu na Artas Nui… *** Ośmionogi stwór pędził przez miasto, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Właśnie wydostał się z laboratorium kwatery głównej Vrexa, w którym Matoranie przeprowadzali nad nim różne eksperymenty. Drażnili go. Dręczyli. Sprawiali mu ból. Wystarczył jednak moment nieuwagi i gigantyczny insekt, połączony głową z jednym z tak bardzo znienawidzonych przez niego badaczy, zwany Karanakiem, szalał na wolności i pustoszył rozświetlane latarniami i widniejącymi na niebie gwiazdami ulice metropolii Artas Nui. Jego ryk roznosił się po całym mieście, podczas gdy stwór biegł na przód, wbijając ostre końce swoich długich, cienkich odnóży w ściany budynków i wyrywając ich fragmenty przy kolejnych krokach. Każdy, kto stał na jego drodze, był albo rozszarpywany przez jego szczękoczułki, albo roztapiany wypluwanym przez niego kwasem. Każdy, z wyjątkiem pewnej dwójki Toa, stojących na szczycie jednego z budynków tuż naprzeciw niego. Kiedy tylko ich zobaczył, Karanak ryknął wściekle i zaszarżował na dwójkę wojowników. Kobieta, odziana w biało-srebrną zbroję, odskoczyła w bok, podczas gdy mężczyzna w srebrno-czerwonym pancerzu wzbił się w powietrze, skierował czubek swojej włóczni w stronę mutanta i wystrzelił w niego wiązką energii. Karanak, porażony promieniem, ponownie ryknął i uderzył w ścianę jednego z pobliskich budynków, a szklane odłamki wbiły się w jego ciało. Toa wylądowali na ziemi i zbliżyli się do obezwładnionego insekta. A przynajmniej wydawało im się, że jest obezwładniony. Dziewczyna dobyła swoich Mroźnych Ostrzy, lecz nim zdążyła zaatakować, ostro zakończone pajęcze odnóża rzuciły się na nich, tnąc z zawrotną prędkością. Toa zręcznie bronili się przed atakami, blokując każdy cios, jednak ruchy Karanaka były zbyt szybkie, by mogli wykonać jakikolwiek kontratak. To zaczęło działać wojowniczce na nerwy. Szybkim ruchem odparła nacierające na nią odnóża, podskoczyła i zamachnęła się ostrzami, gotowa wbić je w ciało potwora. Nie zauważyła jednak kolejnej pary odnóży, które odrzuciły ją na kilka bio. Dziewczyna walnęła w ścianę znajdującego się za nią wieżowca i powoli zsunęła się na ziemię. Poirytowana, natychmiast wstała, gotowa do kolejnego ataku, lecz jej partner ją przed tym powstrzymał: - Jeszcze nie teraz! Toa Lodu, choć niechętnie, skinęła głową i schowała swoje ostrza. Karanak, widząc, że ta go nie atakuje, skupił całą swoją uwagę na Nero, powoli zapędzając go w ślepą uliczkę. Mężczyzna sprawnymi ruchami włóczni bronił się przed atakami, nie był jednak w stanie odeprzeć siły mutanta. Z każdą chwilą przesuwał się do tyłu. W końcu dotknął plecami ściany, a wtedy przednia para pajęczych nóg przyszpiliła go do niej. Mógł teraz tylko obserwować zbliżające się ku niemu szczękoczułki, gotowe rozszarpać go na strzępy. Kiedy te znalazły się w odległości kilku centymetrów od jego twarzy, Toa Dźwięku dał sygnał swojej towarzyszce: - Arctica! Już! Nim Karanak zdążył się odwrócić, Toa Lodu wzbiła się w powietrze i zatopiła swoje ostrza w cielsku pająka, a to zaczęło pokrywać się szronem i lodem. Po kilku sekundach mutant przekształcił się w lodową bryłę. Arctica wylądowała miękko na ziemi i podeszła do Nero. - Dobra robota – powiedział mężczyzna, sięgając po wytrąconą wcześniej z jego ręki włócznię. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi wtedy nie atakować? - Bo właśnie tego ten pajęczak się spodziewał. Kiedy zobaczył, że nie atakujesz, uznał cię za nieszkodliwą i skupił się na mnie. A wtedy ty mogłaś go zajść od tyłu. I zrobić… to, co zrobiłaś – odparł, strzepując z ramienia lodowe kryształki. - Wiesz, że nie lubię wyłączać się z walki. - Domyślam się. Następnym razem to ty będziesz odciągać jego uwagę. Odpowiedział mu lekki kuksaniec w bok. Arctica posłała mu spojrzenie pełne pretensji. Zaraz potem jednak na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Nie potrafiła się gniewać na Nero. - Dobrze więc… – powiedziała. – Co teraz? - Teraz… – Nero spojrzał na zamrożonego gigantycznego insekta. – Będziemy musieli go jakoś stąd zabrać… *** Toa Dźwięku stanął przed wysokimi drzwiami z drewna, przyozdobionymi złocistymi ornamentami. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nie niepewnie, po czym nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się sporych rozmiarów przyzwoicie urządzony pokój, z wielkim, wyglądającym na niezwykle wygodne łożem stojącym pośrodku ściany. Obok niego Nero dostrzegł niewysoką Cestre w skąpym, jasnoniebieskim stroju. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwiona, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że wszedł. - Jego Wysokość Ihthran przysłał mnie, bym… dotrzymywała Panu towarzystwa tej nocy – powiedziała nieco nieśmiało, chowając dłonie za plecami. Nero dopiero teraz zauważył stalową obrożę na jej szyi i odchodzący od niej łańcuch, sięgający do ziemi. Niewolnica. Ihthran naprawdę musiał go polubić. - Rozumiem… – Nero skinął głową, spoglądając na Cestre. - Więc… czego Pan sobie życzy? Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Wyglądała na przestraszoną i niepewną siebie, choć zdecydowanie starała się to ukryć. Naprawdę nie chciał jej tego robić. Wiedział, że jest to część jego wizerunku jako łowcy Yte’a, ale naprawdę było mu jej żal. Poza tym, wolał nie myśleć, co Arctica by z nim zrobiła, jeśli by się o tym dowiedziała… Spojrzał w jej wyczekujące odpowiedzi zlęknięte oczy. - Snu – odrzekł krótko i położył się na łóżko. *** Arctica padła z hukiem na posadzkę królewskiej komnaty. Jej policzek nadal pulsował od siarczystego ciosu Ihthrana. Władca stanął nad nią, rzucając na dziewczynę swój ogromny cień. Pozostałe niewolnice stały skulone w kącie sali, z przestrachem obserwując dalszy bieg wydarzeń. - Nigdy ci się nie poddam – wycedziła Toa Lodu przez zaciśnięte zęby, lewą dłonią rozmasowując bok swojej twarzy. Ihthran wybuchł śmiechem. Można się było tego po nim spodziewać. - Wydaje mi się, że nie do końca rozumiesz sytuację, w której się znalazłaś, moja droga. Teraz to ja jestem twoim panem, a ty moją niewolnicą. I masz robić to, co ci każę, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Wzrok Arctici był lodowaty. Przerażająco lodowaty. - Nie jestem niczyją niewolnicą. Uciszyło ją kopnięcie w brzuch. Dziewczyna zgięła się w pół i rzuciła pod adresem władcy siarczyste przekleństwa, ten jednak zignorował je. - Dobrze, a teraz zacznijmy od początku – powiedział Ihthran, chwytając Arcticę za nogę i przyciągając ją ku sobie. Chwilę potem krzyk Toa Lodu rozniósł się po całym zamku. Rozdział 2 Nero w ciszy obserwował przygotowania do dzisiejszej biesiady w głównej pałacowej sali. Słudzy Ihthrana dookoła zajmowali się wieszaniem zasłon, ustawianiem mebli, przygotowaniem ozdób… Byli tak zajęci pracą, że pewnie nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi. A nawet jeśli, nie mogli mu nic zrobić. Był w końcu ulubieńcem króla. Mimo, że przebywał na wyspie dopiero drugi dzień. Aktywował swoją Kanohi Suletu, licząc na wyczytanie w myślach któregoś ze sługusów jakiejś cennej informacji o nadciągającym wydarzeniu. Wspomniane przez Ihthrana Igrzyska niewątpliwie były czymś ważnym, a jednak mówiono o nich tak niewiele. Dziwne. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie dotarło do niego nic znaczącego. Najwyraźniej zwyczajni słudzy władcy również mieli marne pojęcie o tych całych Igrzyskach. Albo te myśli były zagnieżdżone głębiej w ich umysłach. Gdyby bardziej się skupił, być może udałoby mu się je wyciągnąć. Nie mógł się jednak skoncentrować. Nie spał dobrze. Całą noc dręczyły go koszmary, w których widział Arcticę w… okropnych sytuacjach. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie mógł nic zrobić, aby jej pomóc. Co gorsza, uczucie niepokoju, które dręczyło go odkąd tylko przybyli na Madraen, i które tak bardzo starał się ukryć, nadal mu towarzyszyło. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić tę przeklętą wyspę. Ale miał misję, a jako Toa nie mógł zawieść. Nadal nie udało mu się pozyskać informacji. Przez moment chciał pójść zapytać samego króla, ale wolał nie narzucać się przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości. To mogło tylko rozgniewać Ihthrana, który i tak miał już pewnie mnóstwo spraw na głowie, a przy okazji zachwiać jego zaufanie. Poza tym, z pewnością dowie się czegoś więcej podczas uczty. Tylko, że nie chciał czekać. Nienawidził czekać. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę misję. I mieć jak najwięcej czasu dla Arctici. Już miał zmierzyć w stronę wyjścia, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. - Witaj, Yte. – Do uszu Toa Dźwięku dobiegł głos Ihthrana. – Co tu robisz tak wcześnie, ha? Uroczystość jeszcze nie jest gotowa. Nero natychmiast wcielił się w postać łowcy. - Zauważyłem to, Wasza Wysokość. Ale widzę też, że przygotowania przebiegają bez zakłóceń. - Ma się rozumieć, ha! W końcu to jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń w całym Madraen… Otwierające jeszcze ważniejsze wydarzenie. Król zaczął powoli oprowadzać Yte’a po sali. Towarzyszący mu Rahkin bacznym wzrokiem obserwował przybysza, idąc kilka kroków za nimi. - Właśnie, co do tego… „wydarzenia”… – zaczął Nero. – Słyszałem, jak mówił pan coś o Igrzyskach, nie dowiedziałem się jednak o nich niczego więcej. - To bardzo dobrze. Nikt się niczego o nich nie dowiedział. Dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowałem. - To znaczy? Król zaśmiał się. - Dociekliwy jesteś. Widać mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, ha. – Nero nie wiedział, czy ma to odebrać jako komplement, czy może wręcz przeciwnie. – Ale spokojnie, mój drogi. Dowiesz się wszystkiego. W swoim czasie. - A kiedy ten czas nadejdzie? - Niedługo. Jestem pewien, że podczas dzisiejszej uroczystości dowiesz się tyle, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Nero przytaknął. Tylko na to liczył. Jeszcze przez chwilę szli pałacowymi korytarzami, dekorowanymi przez sługusów Ihthrana w najbardziej wyszukany sposób. Kiedy tylko władca się zbliżał, zdawało się, że zaczynają intensywniej pracować. Najwidoczniej nie chcieli ściągnąć na siebie gniewu króla. To ponoć nie kończy się zbyt dobrze. - Jeśli wolno mi spytać, Wasza Dostojność – odezwał się w końcu Nero. – Jak sprawuje się moja zdobycz? Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawia problemów. Ihthran ponownie się roześmiał. - Jest naprawdę bardziej uparta niż sądziłem – odparł. – Ale w końcu się podda. Widać to po niej. Kiedy wreszcie się podporządkuje, będzie dobrym sługą. Jej upór i zaciętość świadczą o niezwykłej sile i wytrwałości, a to dobre cechy. - Ale mogą okazać się zgubne – zauważył Toa Dźwięku. - Nawet najsolidniejszy zamek w końcu upadnie. I nawet najkrnąbrniejszy niewolnik w końcu się podda. Cenię sobie takich, bo pogodzili się ze swoim losem. Postanowili się podporządkować… i przeżyć. - A ci, którzy nadal trwają przy swoim? - Nie rozumieją, że to naturalna kolej rzeczy, że silniejsi panują nad słabszymi. Są po prostu głupi. Zazwyczaj, aby zostali… „przetworzeni”, trafiają w ręce Rahkina… Albo nawet samych Upadłych. - Upadłych? - No, no, nie mogę ci zdradzać zbyt wiele! Wszystkiego dowiesz się podczas Igrzysk… O ile, rzecz jasna, zachcesz być ich świadkiem, w co nie wątpię, ha. - Jakżeby inaczej. Jak mógłbym odmówić wzięcia udziału w tym, sądząc po całym tym szumie, niewątpliwie ważnym wydarzeniu? Rahkin mruknął coś za ich plecami, ale zignorowali to. - Muszę przyznać, imponujesz mi, Yte – powiedział władca. – Wielu uważa Madraen za prymitywną wyspę, bo zachowaliśmy swoje zwyczaje dotyczące niewolnictwa. Ty jednak zdajesz się rozumieć nas – mnie – bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Będę jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, jeśli zechcesz zająć honorowe miejsce tuż obok mnie podczas Igrzysk. Nero uśmiechnął się w duchu. Szło łatwiej, niż przypuszczał. - Z przyjemnością, Wasza Wysokość. Ihthran po raz kolejny się zaśmiał i poklepał Yte’a po ramieniu. - Doskonale! Teraz, wybacz mi, ale muszę zająć się sprawami organizacyjnymi… Przed nami wielka uroczystość. Mam nadzieję, że zjawisz się podczas biesiady! - Oczywiście, panie. – Nero ukłonił się i odprowadził wzrokiem odchodzącego króla. Jego osoba go zadziwiała. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zdobędzie szacunek i zaufanie Ihthrana. Ale nie mógł narzekać. Im szybciej skończy misję, tym więcej czasu Arctica i on będą mieli dla siebie. Tylko ona i on. Na wieki. Poczuł na sobie paraliżujący wzrok Rahkina. Jego ciało przeszył przejmujący chłód. Mruknął coś pod nosem i zmierzył w kierunku swojej komnaty, cały czas obserwowany przez potężnego sługę władcy Madraen. *** Arctica padła na łóżko, ciężko dysząc. Wreszcie miała chwilę, by odsapnąć. Ihthran zajęty był przygotowywaniem jakiejś uroczystości, więc na pewien czas zostawił ją w spokoju. Nienawidziła go. Spędziła z nim tylko kilka godzin, ale i tak znalazł się na szczycie najbardziej znienawidzonych przez nią osób. Był obleśny. Podły. Zarozumiały. Traktował ją jak jakiś przedmiot, jak swoją własność. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym coraz bardziej chciała wynieść się z tej wyspy. Zanotowała sobie w głowie, żeby udusić Vrexa, gdy już wrócą do domu, za to, że ich w to wpakował, i Nero, za to, że się na to zgodził. Ale najpierw będzie musiała udusić Ihthrana. Za całokształt. Najlepiej zaraz. - Zabiję go – powiedziała sama do siebie. Druga niewolnica, siedząca do tej pory w kącie sali w milczeniu, prychnęła cicho. - Każda z nas tak mówiła – mruknęła. Arctica spojrzała na nią. Siedziała samotnie pod ścianą, rękoma obejmując kolana. Była ubrana w jasnobłękitny strój, skrywający czarne ciało, z maską Kanohi w tym samym niebieskim kolorze na twarzy. Wyglądała na Toa. Na jej szyi dostrzegła stalową obrożę, zapewne wykonaną z Ultianu, by zablokować jej moc żywiołu. Najwyraźniej została załatwiona w ten sam sposób, co Arctica – oddana władcy jak jakaś rzecz, bez jakiejkolwiek formy obrony. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytała po chwili Toa Lodu. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Wszystkie na początku stawiałyśmy opór. – Powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałych niewolnicach. Niektóre z nich pokiwały smutno głowami. – Opierałyśmy się Ihthranowi. Myślałyśmy, że wtedy da nam spokój. Ale on jest silniejszy, niż ci się wydaje. Ma swoje metody. W końcu złamał każdą z nas. Ciebie też to spotka, prędzej czy później. W jej oczach widać było kompletną pustkę, tak, jakby ich właścicielka była tylko martwą skorupą, którą ktoś dawno temu opróżnił z jakichkolwiek emocji i chęci do życia. Arctica musiała przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi, najgłębszej głębi jej lodowatego serca, zrobiło jej się… żal tej dziewczyny. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Arctica poczuła to dziwne uczucie, jakim było… tak silne współczucie. - Jesteś Toa? Niewolnica przeniosła na nią swoje puste, zielone oczy. - Nie ma znaczenia, kim jestem. Wszyscy są tutaj równi. Musimy się podporządkować, albo spotka nas kara. Pobicie. Rahkin. Albo nawet Igrzyska. Wtedy jesteś już skazana na śmierć. Na wspomnienie o Igrzyskach, zmysły Arctici pobudziły się. Być może to właśnie była informacja, której poszukiwała. - Igrzyska? – powtórzyła, licząc, że dziewczyna wyjawi coś więcej. Tym razem odezwała się inna niewolnica, stojąca pod ścianą Vortixx w czerwonej szacie: - Ihthran organizuje je co roku. Niewolnicy walczą na arenie, by wyłonić spośród siebie najlepszego wojownika – powiedziała, wpatrując się w jakimś daleki punkt za oknem. – Tłumy to uwielbiają – dodała ponuro. – Zwłaszcza, że Igrzyska może zobaczyć każdy. Toa Lodu przeanalizowała to wszystko. Więc po to Ihthran wybierał tylko niewolników nadających się do walki. Tylko tacy mogli zapewnić wystarczającą rozrywkę… tak przynajmniej przypuszczała. Coś jej jednak tu nie grało. - Miałby wydawać tyle pieniędzy na niewolników, tylko po to, żeby ich później powybijać na arenie? Vortixx wzruszyła ramionami. - Kto wie, co siedzi w jego chorej głowie. Może pieniądze od widzów mu to rekompensują. Albo po prostu lubi napawać się widokiem czyjegoś cierpienia i śmierci. To by nawet do niego pasowało. Arctica zamyśliła się. Być może ta dziewczyna miała rację. Być może Ihthran był zwyczajnym psychopatą, którego pobudzał czyjś ból. Ale za nic w świecie nie mogła pojąć, jak mógł wykorzystywać cudze życia do zaspokojenia swoich chorych fantazji. Decydować o czyimś losie. Zsyłać ich na śmierć. Na rzeź. Był potworem. A ona, jako Toa, musiała go powstrzymać. Taki był jej Obowiązek. Powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. Nie. Bycie Toa nie miało tu żadnego znaczenia. Nawet, gdyby była tylko małą, słabą i kruchą Matoranką, jak dawniej, Arctica nie mogłaby pozwolić, by ten łajdak pozostał bezkarny. - Powstrzymam go – powiedziała. – Pójdzie na dno razem z całym swoim królestwem i wszystkimi sługami, którzy pomagają mu w tworzeniu tego piekła. Zapłaci za wszystko co zrobił, robi, i planuje zrobić. – Zacisnęła pięści. Pozostałe dziewczyny spojrzały na nią jak na wariatkę. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ci się uda? – zapytała siedząca pod ścianą niewolnica. – Będzie chciał cię zabić. Arctica parsknęła. - Zobaczymy, kto będzie pierwszy – odparła. *** Głośna muzyka uderzała w jego receptory słuchowe, a woń obfitych potraw i jaskrawych napoi wdzierała się do jego nosa, podczas gdy on przedzierał się przez zgromadzony w biesiadnej sali pałacu Ihthrana tłum. Kamienie świetlne wiszące pod sufitem oświetlały ogromne wnętrze, urządzone w najbardziej kunsztowny i zniewalający sposób, jaki tylko można sobie było wyobrazić. Każdemu z gości, a było ich tu naprawdę sporo, urocze kelnerki wręczyły szklanki z jasnoniebieskim napojem, podczas gdy ci czekali na wystąpienie króla. Nero również otrzymał kieliszek, powstrzymał się jednak z napiciem się. Nie ufał Ihthranowi. Na tyle. W końcu władca się zjawił, przy akompaniamencie podniosłych dźwięków. Wszystkie oczy i światła zwrócone zostały w jego stronę, zapadła głęboka cisza, wyczekująca na słowa króla. - Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego się tu zebraliśmy – rzekł Ihthran. – Przed nami Igrzyska, wydarzenie, na które czekaliście - czekaliśmy - cały rok. Cieszcie się i radujcie, bowiem ponownie nasi najlepsi wojownicy zmierzą się na arenie, by wyłonić spośród siebie tego najwspanialszego, najpotężniejszego, który będzie naszym kluczem do zdobycia niewyobrażalnej mocy, przeogromnej potęgi, która sprawi, że cały świat i każda istota padnie przed nami na kolana! Rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki zachwytu. Król poczekał, aż goście się uspokoją, po czym kontynuował: - Każdy z was może być świadkiem tego wiekopomnego wydarzenia. Na każdego z was czekają niezapomniane emocje i przejmujące pojedynki. Każdy z was może na własne oczy zobaczyć początek nowej ery. Ery Ihthrana. Ery Madraen. Ery was wszystkich! Euforia ponownie rozbrzmiała w całym pomieszczeniu. Oklaski, wiwaty, okrzyki, gwizdy. Nero również klaskał, choć jego myśli wodziły gdzie indziej. Jeśli wspomniana przez Ihthrana „przeogromna potęga” nie była tylko przenośnią, wszystko wskazywało na to, że sprawy przybrały znacznie poważniejszy obrót. - A teraz rozkoszujcie się, czerpcie ile chcecie, bawcie się, bowiem być może już niedługo nasze królestwo znajdzie się na szczycie Wszechświata! Ostatnia salwa ferworu zakończyła wystąpienie Ihthrana. Muzyka znów zabrzmiała, wszyscy zabrali się do wytrawnych potraw, tańczyli przy muzyce lub podziwiali skąpo odziane tancerki wijące się na podświetlonych podestach. Żadna z tych rzeczy go nie interesowała. Musiał teraz znaleźć Ihthrana. Odstawił nieopróżnioną szklankę na znajdujący się obok stół i zatopił się w tłumie zgromadzonych gości. Po kilku minutach odnalazł króla. Spoczywał na pozłacanym siedzisku, otoczony wianuszkiem niewolnic. W tym Arctici. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Yte’a, uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Nero odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Ah, Yte. Witaj. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że zdecydowałeś się zjawić na dzisiejszej uroczystości – rzekł władca. – Jak ci się podobało przemówienie? Czy budziło odpowiedni zachwyt i euforię, ha? Arctica natychmiast podniosła wzrok i skierowała go na swojego towarzysza. W jej oczach widać było tęsknotę i boleść, jakby krzyczały „Zabierz mnie stąd”. Nero spojrzał na nią na moment. Tylko na moment. Zaraz potem zwrócił wzrok ku królowi. Nie mógł okazywać żadnych emocji Arctice. Nie teraz. - Było… wyjątkowe, Wasza Wysokość – odparł łowca. – Jednak mówił Pan, że dziś być może poznam odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania, a stało się wręcz przeciwnie - pańska przemowa tylko wznieciła moją ciekawość. - Bo tak miało być, ha! – roześmiał się Ihthran. – Spokojnie Yte, już wkrótce się dowiesz, wkrótce wszyscy się dowiedzą. A teraz rozkoszuj się czym zechcesz, korzystaj z czego tylko pragniesz, noc jeszcze młoda… Może zechciałbyś zabawić się z którąś z moich dziewcząt? – Mówiąc to, król powiódł dłonią po otaczających go niewolnicach. W oczach Arctici dało się dostrzec błagalny błysk. - Właściwie, jeśli Wasza dostojność pozwoli… – zaczął Yte. – Chętnie bym sprawdził, czy moja zdobycz nauczyła się już, gdzie jej miejsce. – Łypnął okiem na Toa Lodu. - Ależ proszę cię bardzo, ha! Jest cała twoja. Możesz z nią zrobić, co ci się żywnie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz. - Niezmiernie dziękuję, Wasza Miłość. – Mężczyzna ukłonił się. Arctica mruknęła pod nosem jakąś obelgę pod adresem króla i łowcy, ale w rzeczywistości nie mogła się doczekać spędzenia chwili sam na sam z Nero. Dwójka Toa odeszła i zajęła wolne miejsce w kącie sali. Kiedy tylko Nero usiadł, Arctica usadowiła się na jego kolanach i namiętnie go pocałowała. Trwało to kilka chwil, dla dziewczyny była to cała wieczność. Kiedy wreszcie ich usta się rozłączyły, Nero spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Nie wczuwasz się zbytnio w swoją rolę? – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Wybacz, po prostu… – Arctica odwróciła wzrok. – Brakuje mi ciebie. Nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać w tym miejscu. Ihthran jest obleśny i robi ze mną… okropne rzeczy… Nie zniosę tego więcej. Chcę wracać. – Serce Toa Dźwięku krajało się na sam widok jej błagalnego spojrzenia. Nero pogładził ją po głowie. - Domyślam się, co musisz przeżywać. Ale dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu na obalenie Ihthrana, nadal będziesz musiała udawać jego niewolnicę – powiedział Nero i przytulił ją na pocieszenie. Arctica go odtrąciła. - Nie, Nero. Nie. Tobie jest łatwo mówić, bo cały dzień siedzisz w wygodnym pokoju w pałacu i jedyne co musisz robić, to podlizywać się królowi. A ja muszę spędzać czas z tym… - Arctica… – Toa Dźwięku położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko. Ale czasami musimy się poświęcić dla dobra innych. - Jak długo mam się poświęcać? Chcę po prostu wykończyć Ihthrana i zakończyć to wszystko. Jak najszybciej. Nie możesz po prostu zebrać ludzi i uderzyć? - Tak bezmyślny atak mógłby się dla nas źle skończyć – odrzekł wojownik. – A wtedy ciebie spotkałby jeszcze gorszy los niż dotychczas. Musimy się dobrze przygotować, Arctica. Musimy zebrać informacje. - Informacje, informacje… – przedrzeźniła go dziewczyna. – Tyle o tym mówisz, a czy w ogóle skontaktowałeś się z tymi całymi rebeliantami? Nero speszył się. - Nie… Toa Lodu posłała mu gniewnie spojrzenie. Nero natychmiast dodał, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje: - Miałem się z nimi spotkać dzisiejszej nocy. Nie chciałem się zapuszczać w podejrzane miejsce przed dzisiejszą uroczystością, bo mogliby mnie na nią nie wpuścić. Lepiej mi powiedz, czy udało ci się coś wyciągnąć od Ihthrana. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Niewiele więcej niż to, co powiedział dzisiaj przed rozpoczęciem… A ty? - Ja tak samo… Jeśli ta cała „niewyobrażalna moc”, o której mówił, nie jest tylko przenośnią, sprawa może okazać się bardziej poważna, niż przypuszczaliśmy… Musimy się dowiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi. – Przez chwilę milczał. – Jak myślisz, może trzeba użyć bardziej… perswazyjnego sposobu? Arctica znieruchomiała. - Co masz na myśli…? W odpowiedzi Nero posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. - Jesteś jego niewolnicą. Być może jeśli uda ci się do niego odpowiednio… zbliżyć, powie coś więcej. Oczy dziewczyny momentalnie rozszerzyły się, kiedy Arctica uświadomiła sobie, co jej partner ma na myśli. - O nie, Nero. Co to, to nie. Ledwo wytrzymuję to, co Ihthran ze mną teraz robi… Mam się jeszcze sama do niego zalecać? Straciłeś rozum? Dlaczego sam nie spróbujesz czegoś od niego wyciągnąć? - Mam zaufanie Ihthrana, to fakt. Ale nie powie mi więcej, niż powinienem wiedzieć. A tobie przypadkiem może coś zdradzić… Jeśli odpowiednio do tego podejdziesz. Toa Lodu niemal gotowała się w środku z wściekłości. - Mam się bawić w nadworną nałożnicę?! Zapomnij. - Arctica, spokojnie… – Złapał ją za podróbek i spojrzał w oczy. – To nasza jedyna szansa. Masz do tego idealne możliwości. Zrób to, proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swojego przyjaciela, tłumiąc w sobie złość, aż wreszcie wypuściła głośno powietrze. - No dobrze. Niech ci będzie – powiedziała. – Ale tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz. Jeżeli mi się nie uda, obiecaj, że zabierzesz mnie z tej wyspy i już nigdy tu nie wrócimy. - Tego nie mogę zrobić… - Nero… - Dobrze. Dobrze. Obiecuję. Arctica uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i wtuliła w pierś Toa Dźwięku. Ten pogładził ją lekko po plecach. - Dziękuję – szepnęła dziewczyna. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Robię to tylko dla ciebie. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że ci ludzie naprawdę potrzebują pomocy - naszej pomocy. Dlatego proszę, postaraj się. Nie możemy zawieść. - Ciii… Nie zawiodę. Nie mówmy już o tym – Arctica przybliżyła usta do ucha przyjaciela. - Więc co teraz? – zapytał Nero. - Teraz… – Toa Lodu owinęła nogi wokół talii mężczyzny i oplotła ręce na jego szyi. – Mamy cały wieczór tylko dla siebie. *** Noc otuliła go swoim wiatrem, kiedy opuścił pałacowe mury. Nero poprawił okalający go płaszcz, kiedy mocniejszy podmuch zrzucił kaptur z jego głowy. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, czy nikt go nie widzi. Jako królewski ulubieniec nie powinien mieć problemów z wychodzeniem z zamku o dowolnej, nawet tak późnej, porze, wolał jednak pozostać nierozpoznany. Tak dla pewności. Uroczystość zakończyła się dobrą godzinę temu. Większość gości była wyczerpana i zmęczona, więc szybko poszła spać. Cały pałac i okoliczne budynki ogarnęła martwa cisza, lecz nawet w środku nocy w niektórych miejscach miasta widać było palące się światła. Najwidoczniej Madraen nigdy nie zasypiało. Zawsze czuwało. Nagle nocną ciszę rozproszył jakiś dźwięk. Nero skrył się za postumentem i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Jego moc żywiołu wyłapała gdzieś nieopodal kroki dwóch postaci, jedne wolniejsze, nieregularne, drugie szybkie, stanowcze. Po chwili Toa Dźwięku ujrzał Rahkina, popychającego do przodu zmaltretowanego niewolnika, tego samego, który walczył przed obliczem Ihthrana w dniu prezentacji. Na szczęście żaden z nich go nie zauważył, obaj zniknęli za niewielkimi drzwiami za rogiem pałacu. Nero odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Choć miał iść teraz na spotkanie z Madraeńskimi rebeliantami, ta sytuacja wydała mu się dość ciekawa. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, po czym zbliżył się do kamiennych drzwi, otworzył je ostrożnie i zszedł w dół po stromych schodach, prosto we wszechogarniającą ciemność. Szedł coraz niżej i niżej. Głębiej i głębiej. Z czasem mrok całkowicie go ogarnął, jedynie jego oczy i światełko sercowe dawały jakikolwiek blask. Nero schodził dalej, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, dłonią dotykając chropowatej ściany. W miarę jak szedł niżej, docierało do niego ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze. Najwyraźniej był już dobrych kilka bio pod ziemią. Zaczął obawiać się, że po drodze minął niewidoczne w ciemności boczne drzwi i teraz schodził w niekończącą się nicość. Lecz po chwili dostrzegł na końcu tunelu blade światło. Przyspieszył kroku. W końcu stanął na ostatnim stopniu i znalazł się w ciasnym, lecz bardziej przestronnym niż strome zejście, korytarzu, skręcającym w prawą stronę. Gdzieś w oddali jarzyło się światło. Nero zmierzył w tamtą stronę, gdy nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Natychmiast schował się we wnęce w ścianie, na tyle głębokiej, by pozwolić mu zostać niezauważonym. Toa Dźwięku wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Rahkin przeszedł tuż obok niego. Jednak nie zauważył go. Nero pozostał w ukryciu jeszcze kilka chwil, czekając, aż mężczyzna wespnie się po schodach na tyle wysoko, by go nie usłyszeć, po czym odetchnął z ulgą i udał się korytarzem w kierunku, z którego nadszedł Rahkin. Właśnie wtedy zgasło światło. Nero zaklął cicho i pozostał w bezruchu, uważnie nasłuchując. Minęła minuta. Dwie. Trzy. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Toa Dźwięku poczekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności i szedł dalej przed siebie. Powietrze stawało się coraz chłodniejsze, coraz cięższe, przy każdym oddechu z ust Nero wydobywał się białawy obłok. Mężczyzna nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego serce zaczynało bić coraz szybciej. Atmosfera była przejmująca, przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Nero czuł się, jakby ktoś zasiał w nim Cień, rosnący z każdą chwilą, przerażający go. Chwilę potem jednak potrząsnął głową, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Wreszcie stanął przed grubymi, stalowymi drzwiami. Nie widząc lepszej alternatywy, pchnął je przed siebie. Nie były zakluczone, ale otwarcie ich nawet na centymetr kosztowało go sporo wysiłku. Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, zawiasy nie wydawały praktycznie żadnego dźwięku. Odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, dziękując za to Mata Nui. Kiedy tylko wszedł do środka, od razu uderzył w niego zapach stęchlizny. Oczom Nero ukazały się dziesiątki istot zamkniętych w ciasnych celach, oddzielonych od siebie żelaznymi kratami. Każdy z więźniów nosił wyraźne ślady walki, siedział lub leżał w bezruchu z tym samym wyrazem zrezygnowania na twarzy. Wszyscy albo spali z otwartymi oczami, albo nie zauważyli Toa Dźwięku, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie było im wszystko jedno. Nero zląkł się w głębi duszy na sam widok stanu, w jakim byli. Ale przynajmniej znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie Ihthran przetrzymywał swoich niewolników… Na końcu pomieszczenia zobaczył następne stalowe drzwi z kratką, zapewne prowadzące do kolejnego takiego samego pomieszczenia jak to, w którym teraz się znajdował. Powoli zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Przy każdym jego kroku rozlegał się ciężki łomot, nikt jednak nie reagował. Nero zauważył, że podłoga, podobnie jak sufit, wykonane są z metalu. Zapewne z Ultianu, sądząc po aurze, jaką emanowały. Nieopodal drzwi Toa Dźwięku dostrzegł popychanego wcześniej przez Rahkina niewolnika. Siedział pod ścianą z rękoma opartymi na kolanach i jako jedyny spoglądał na Nero. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nim i uklęknął. Niewolnik cały czas wpatrywał się w przybysza, lecz jego usta ani drgnęły, a wzrok nie wydawał się zdradzać jakiegokolwiek przestrachu, czy nawet zdziwienia. Toa aktywował swoją Kanohi Suletu, próbując wyczytać myśli wojownika. Wyczytał jedną. „Uciekaj stąd.” Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle Nero poczuł niewyobrażalny chłód, jakby czyjaś lodowata ręka ścisnęła jego serce. Zerwał się na równe nogi, ciężko dysząc. Wzrok niewolnika nadal był w nim utkwiony, lecz po chwili przeniósł się na punkt za mężczyzną. Nero odwrócił się… …i ujrzał to. Zza krat celi naprzeciwko spoglądała na niego odrapana maska w kształcie głowy wilka lub jakiegoś podobnego Rahi, spod której wypatrywało jedno czerwone oko. Drugie oko tkwiło w wyszczerbionej czaszce wystającej z szyi stwora, o ile w tym miejscu w ogóle znajdowała się szyja. Całe ciało stanowiła masa nienaturalnie powykręcanych kończyn, tak bardzo, że nie sposób było odróżnić rękę od nogi. Jedyne, co Nero mógł zidentyfikować, to wijący się przez środek ciała kręgosłup złożony z okrągłych, metalicznych kręgów. Stwór zawieszony był pod sufitem swojej klatki, wystawiając jedynie głowę przed siebie. Wydawać się mogło, że kreatura w swej postaci mogła z łatwością przecisnąć się przez kraty i go rozszarpać, zamiast tego jednak trwała w bezruchu. Jej wzrok był nieobecny, a jednak Nero czuł, że potwór nieustannie go obserwuje. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Z jakiegoś powodu, nagle zaczął czuć się nieswojo w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie zamierzał ignorować tego, co wyczytał przed chwilą w myślach niewolnika. Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie nadciąga, po czym zmierzył ku drzwiom, przed wyjściem jeszcze raz sprawdzając, czy powykręcana istota nadal jest na swoim miejscu. Kamień spadł mu z serca, widząc, że stwór pozostał w bezruchu, po chwili jednak atmosfera znów go przytłoczyła i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Będąc na szczycie schodów, zauważył, że drzwi znacznie trudniej jest otworzyć od strony podziemi. Nocny wiatr uderzył go w twarz, omal nie oszałamiając. Nero zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów, napawając się świeżym powietrzem. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę, spojrzał na boki i ruszył w głąb miasta, teraz wydającego mu się niezwykle przyjaznym. *** Podążał zgodnie ze wskazówkami otrzymanymi od buntowników, jeszcze przed dotarciem na wyspę. Powoli zapuszczał się w coraz biedniejsze dzielnice, pozbawione przepychu wszechobecnego w centrum miasta. Nie było tu prawie żadnych świateł, lecz blask księżyca wystarczająco oświetlał mu drogę. W końcu skręcił w najbardziej biedną, brudną i zaniedbaną uliczkę. Minął starego, zgarbionego żebraka w znoszonej i obdrapanej masce, który spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Nero miał nadzieję, że ten nie rozpoznał, iż jest Toa. To by oznaczało, że za bardzo rzuca się w oczy. To z kolei oznaczałoby kłopoty. Przeszedł kilka bio i znalazł się przed drzwiami dość wysokiego, prostego budynku o odrapanych ścianach. Była to jedyna budowla, z której okien biło jakiekolwiek światło – wszędzie dookoła panowała ciemność. Toa Dźwięku spróbował zajrzeć przez szybę do środka, była ona jednak zbyt zamglona i odrapana, by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. Aktywował swoją Kanohi, jednak nie wyczuł w środku niczego podejrzanego. W tej sytuacji wziął głęboki wdech i pociągnął za klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc zawiasami. Przed Nero pojawiła się postać Rahkina. Toa już miał sięgnąć po miecz, gdy nagle jakaś potężna siła odrzuciła go i przyszpiliła do ściany budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Na twarzy Rahkina pojawił się podły uśmiech. Nero próbował stanąć na ziemi, coś jednak wciąż trzymało go ponad gruntem. No tak. Moc grawitacji. Z ciemnych zakamarków wyszli Skakdi uzbrojeni w miecze i topory z królewskimi insygniami na piersi. Bez wątpienia ludzie Ihthrana. Natychmiast otoczyli Toa i wystawili bronie w jego kierunku. Nero zaklął w duchu. Spojrzał przed siebie i za postacią stojącego w drzwiach Rahkina ujrzał grupę związanych i nieprzytomnych ludzi. Najwyraźniej słudzy króla przybyli tu przed nim. Przeniósł wzrok na samego osiłka i spróbował wyczytać jego myśli. Rahkin najwidoczniej to zauważył, bo tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i jeszcze podlej. Jego umysł musiał być chroniony przed mocą takich masek jak Suletu. Tak. Nero mógł to przewidzieć. Skarcił się za swoją bezmyślność i nieostrożność. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Poddał się. *** Arctica rozmyślała nad tym, co Nero powiedział jej podczas zabawy. Wiedziała, że mieli misję do wykonania. Wiedziała, że musieli uratować dziesiątki, może nawet setki niewolników. Wiedziała, że potrzebowali informacji. Wiedziała też, że miała świetną okazję i możliwości, by je zdobyć. Ale nie chciała tego robić. Ihthran ją obrzydzał. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o spędzeniu z nim kolejnej nocy. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o nim. Ale nie mogła zawieść Nero. Był jedyną osobą, na której jej zależało, i jeśli by go rozczarowała, nigdy nie mogłaby ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. A to byłoby dla niej gorsze niż śmierć. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i spojrzała na Ihthrana. Słudzy właśnie zmieniali jego szaty po powrocie do komnaty z wieczornej uroczystości. Wbiła w niego wzrok. Na tyle długo, by ją zauważył. Kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał, odwróciła głowę. Ale Ihthran odebrał to jako znak. Gdy jego słudzy skończyli swoją pracę, dał im sygnał, by opuścili pokój, po czym mocnym szarpnięciem łańcucha przywołał do siebie Arcticę. Toa Lodu natychmiast podniosła się i podeszła do władcy, wyczekując jego słów. - Zauważyłem twoje tęskne spojrzenie – rzekł. – Czyżby brakowało ci mnie podczas dzisiejszego balu, niewolnico? Możemy nadrobić to, co straciłaś… Jej moc wyrywała się z uścisku Ultianu, targana chęcią wytworzenia w dłoni Arctici lodowego sztyletu i pchnięcia nim w pierś króla. Dziewczyna opanowała jednak swoje emocje i odpowiedziała, udając nieśmiałość i spuszczając wzrok: - Właściwie, Wasza Wysokość… Zastanawiałam się nad swoim zachowaniem w ostatnich dniach… - O, doprawdy? I? - …i pomyślałam, że nie wypada mi się tak zachowywać w obliczu tak wspaniałego władcy… Ihthran momentalnie uniósł metalową brew. Nie spodziewał się takich słów po dziewczynie, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, ale taka zmiana nastawienia jak najbardziej mu odpowiadała. Zaśmiał się donośnie i pogładził ją po policzku. - Ha, skąd u ciebie taka nagła zmiana, moja droga? – zapytał. – Czyżbyś bardziej mnie doceniła, kiedy spędzałaś wieczór z Yte’em? Był aż tak brutalny, ha? - Być może… – Arctica zaczęła wodzić dłonią po piersi króla. – Ale pomyślałam też, że nie warto robić sobie tu wrogów. – Przysunęła się do Ihthrana. – Być może, w ramach rekompensaty za wszelkie przeszłe niedogodności… pozwoliłabym panu się mną… zabawić? W oczach władcy pojawił się błysk pożądania. Arctica tylko na to czekała. W jednej chwili zrzuciła maskę nieśmiałości, a jej ruchy stały się bardziej wyuzdane, bardziej kuszące. - Albo… – kontynuowała. – To ja zabawiłabym się… panem? Rzuciła go na królewskie łoże. Zanim zaskoczony Ihthran zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Arctica dopadła do niego, usiadła okrakiem na jego masywnym biodrze, piersiami dotykając jego klatki i pocałowała go namiętnie prosto w usta, dłonie kładąc na jego barkach. Mruknęła zalotnie, kiedy poczuła, jak ręce króla obejmują ją w pasie, a ich usta się rozłączyły. Jej palce delikatnie smugały pancerz Ihthrana, a nogi zacisnęły wokół jego talii. Władca był zdziwiony, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Jej chłodny oddech uderzył w jego twarz niczym morska bryza. Błękitne oczy zdawały się odbijać wszelkie światło, a spojrzenie, którym go raczyła, wystarczyło, by go pobudzić. Ciało dziewczyny owinęło się wokół niego. Tak delikatna, tak krucha. I tylko jego na własność. - No, no… nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po tobie, moja droga… Skąd w tobie tyle zmysłowości, ha? – odpowiedział mu kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w szyję. - Po prostu chcę dopilnować, byś nie zapomniał o mnie, kiedy już zdobędziesz tę wielką potęgę, o której tyle mówiłeś, królu – odparła Arctica, kiedy jej usta odsunęły się od ciała Ihthrana. – Czy coś w tym złego? – dodała, kołysząc ciałem w przód i w tył. - Co? Nie, nie, w żadnym wypadku, ha! Więc chcesz, żebym… podzielił się z tobą odrobiną mojej mocy, tak? - Marzę o tym… – odparła Arctica, przejeżdżając dłońmi po jego brzuchu, wzdychając przy tym. Jej obrzydzenie sięgało zenitu. Czuła się niewyobrażalnie źle, uwodząc Ihthrana, ale nie okazywała tego. Widziała, że to działa. Widziała to w jego oczach. W jego ruchach. W jego oddechu. Widać było, że nikt od dawna, albo i wcale, go tak nie traktował. Jeszcze kilka chwil i będzie go mogła nawet poprosić o władzę nad całym królestwem, a on się na to zgodzi, zawładnięty jej urokiem. - Cóż… myślę, że dałoby się coś z tym zrobić – powiedział mężczyzna, chwilę po tym wzdychając, gdy Toa przejechała językiem po jego piersi. Chwilę potem uniosła się, a jej twarz znalazła się naprzeciw twarzy władcy. - Ale… powiedz mi, panie, jak chcesz osiągnąć całą tę… moc? – ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z nieukrywanym podnieceniem, spoglądając na Ihthrana swoim niebiańskim spojrzeniem. - Dociekliwa jesteś, ha? No dobrze, powiem ci… Otóż, widzisz… Legendy głoszą, że przed początkiem wszystkich początków, bogowie schowali na tej wyspie mapę, prowadzącą do skarbu, który obdarzy swego posiadacza nieograniczoną… władzą i potęgą… Tak wielką i druzgocącą, że nawet sam… sam Wielki Duch się jej obawia… – odrzekł władca, oczarowany zmysłowymi ruchami Arctici. – Powiadają, że mapę tę zdobyć może tylko najsilniejszy, najwspanialszy i najpotężniejszy wojownik wszech czasów… Toa Lodu zamyśliła się. Nadal nie widziała tu żadnego związku z niewolnikami i igrzyskami, jednak sama świadomość, że istnieje gdzieś na świecie tak niezwykle potężny skarb, oraz to, że Ihthran próbuje go, jakimś sposobem, zdobyć poprzez Igrzyska, mocno ją zaniepokoiła. A jeśli nawet cały ten skarb okazałby się tylko mitem, król posłałby na śmierć mnóstwo niewinnych osób, by zdobyć coś, co nie istnieje. Musiała dowiedzieć się więcej. Nieważne, jak bardzo ją to obrzydzało, zaszła zbyt daleko, by teraz się wycofać. - Jak więc zamierzasz zdobyć tę mapę i skarb, Wasza Wysokość? – powiedziała to najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem, na jaki tylko mogła się zdobyć. - Czy nie powiedziałem ci już wystarczająco dużo, by… zaspokoić twoją ciekawość? - Moja ciekawość nie zna granic – szepnęła mu do ucha, jednocześnie ponętnie owijając się wokół ciała mężczyzny. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, żebym przestała… - C-Co? Nie, jasne, że nie… moja droga… Musisz jednak być świadoma— - Ciii… – Położyła mu palec na ustach. Jej błękitne oczy hipnotyzowały Ihthrana z każdą sekundą. – Nic nie muszę. Po prostu powiedz mi, co chcę wiedzieć. - J-Ja… Hah, no dobrze – władca nie mógł odmówić jej spojrzeniu. – A więc, widzisz… Przerwało mu donośne pukanie do drzwi komnaty. Król wydawał się być rozdrażniony tym, że ktoś im przerywa, jednak nakazał osobie stojącej za drzwiami wejść do środka. - Najmocniej przepraszam, Wasza Ekscelencjo— - Beriar! Jak śmiesz zakłócać mój spokój o tej porze? – zagrzmiał władca. – Lepiej, żebyś miał ku temu dobry powód… Barczysty, rogaty mężczyzna ukłonił się, wyrażając skruchę, po czym przemówił. Arctica zamarła na sam dźwięk tych słów. - Wasza Wysokość, znaleźliśmy szpiega. Rozdział 3 Nero otworzył oczy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ciemność bowiem była tak samo wszechogarniająca jak sekundę przedtem. Poczuł, że leży. Natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł dłonie na kolanach. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Kiedy tylko ludzie Ihthrana go obezwładnili, założyli mu kajdany, zapewne z Ultianu – stąd nieprzyjemne uczucie w nadgarstkach – i zakuli w łańcuchy. Potem było tylko uderzenie, ból i ciemność. Westchnął. Nie powinien był dać się tak złapać. To było dość… nieprofesjonalne z jego strony. I musiał przyznać, że jego sytuacja nie wyglądała ciekawie. Ponownie westchnął i rozejrzał się, lecz jego wzrok nadal nie mógł przebić się przez mrok. Usłyszał dziwne, metaliczne odgłosy. Spróbował wyczytać za pomocą Kanohi myśli znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu istot, o ile jakieś w ogóle się tu znajdowały, nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Dotknął dłońmi twarzy. Jego maska była szorstka w dotyku i kształtem niczym nie przypominała Kanohi Suletu noszonej przez Nero przez tysiące lat, wykutej na kształt tajemniczej maski, którą Toa Dźwięki ujrzał na hieroglifach podczas jednej z wczesnych wypraw. Najwyraźniej słudzy Ihthrana musieli mu podmienić Kanohi na jakąś inną, niedziałającą. No tak. Miało to jakiś sens. Nero niepokoił się. Utrudnił ich misję, może nawet całkowicie ją zawalił. Ale bardziej niż o siebie martwił się o Arcticę. Co jeśli Ihthran odkrył, że też miała za zadanie go szpiegować? Co jeśli zamierzał ją za to zabić? Co jeśli już to zrobił? Nero nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, jeśli przez jego nieostrożność Arctica miałaby stracić życie. Potem naszła go jeszcze gorsza myśl. Co jeśli Ihthran zamierzał ukarać jego przyjaciółkę w inny sposób? Umysł mężczyzny momentalnie wytworzył obraz Toa Lodu przechodzącej przez niewyobrażalne tortury i okropności. Nero obawiał się, czy coś zostałoby z jej psychiki, jeśli spotkałoby ją coś takiego. Nie. Ktoś taki jak ona na pewno nie dałby się tak łatwo złamać. Trzeba było do tego nie byle jakiej siły. Była równie nieugięta jak lodowe góry, którymi władała. Cokolwiek miałoby się stać, Arctica na pewno jakoś sobie z tym poradzi. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Odciął się od wszystkiego i poddał medytacji, starając się zignorować nieprzyjemne odgłosy dochodzące zza ścian. Spędził tak może kilka minut, może kilka godzin. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nagle rozległ się donośny łomot oraz dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów i gdzieś w oddali pojawiło się białe światło. Nero spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i tkwił przez chwilę w bezruchu, nie wydarzyło się jednak nic. Uznając, że nie ma lepszej opcji, wstał i zaczął iść w stronę otworu na końcu pomieszczenia, dłonią dotykając ściany, którą udało mu się teraz znaleźć pośród ciemności. Powoli zaczął do niego docierać czyjś głos. Albo było to kilka głosów, zmieszanych w jedno. Był tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć. Nero wziął głęboki oddech i przyśpieszył kroku. *** Serce Arctici biło jak szalone. Nerwowo zaciskała dłoń na dłoni, siedząc na kolanach Ihthrana w rozległej loży. Przed nimi, w dole, znajdowała się wielka, okrągła arena, otoczona trybunami przepełnionymi głośnymi tłumami. Pomiędzy krawędzią areny a widownią znajdowała się przepaść, na tyle głęboka, że nie sposób było zobaczyć, co znajduje się na jej dnie. Nawet blask bijący z zawieszonej pod sufitem pomieszczenia lampy, złożonej z kilkudziesięciu Kamieni Świetlnych, będącej jedynym źródłem światła, nie był wystarczający, by rozświetlić ciemności otchłani. Po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się, Toa Lodu zauważyła, że w piaskowym podłożu areny wyryte są jakieś symbole, biegnące wzdłuż jej krawędzi. Pośrodku areny znajdował się niewielki okrąg, odstający kolorystycznie od reszty. Jakaś część umysłu dziewczyny zastanawiała się, czy ma on jakieś znaczenie, czy pełnił on może jedynie funkcję ozdobną, tak samo z symbolami. Jej myśli krążyły jednak głównie wokół tego, co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy. Gdy tylko Beriar powiedział królowi o znalezieniu szpiega, ten zerwał się z łoża i podążył za swym sługą, zostawiając Arcticę bez żadnego nadzoru. Mogłaby w dowolnej chwili wyjść z komnaty i uciec, pozostałe niewolnice jednak ją przed tym powstrzymały. Ihthran wrócił po kilku godzinach, nad ranem. Był śmiertelnie poważny, nie odzywał się do niej ani słowem. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie tego żałowała, takie zachowanie władcy wydawało jej się jednak dość… dziwne, nietypowe. Wreszcie nadszedł czas Igrzysk i Ihthran zabrał ją ze sobą na pierwszą, otwierającą walkę. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Siedziała teraz i czekała, podobnie jak wszyscy, aż wojownicy stawią się na swoich miejscach i uroczystość się rozpocznie. Martwiła się o Nero. Podejrzewała, że to on mógł być tym szpiegiem, znalezionym wczoraj w nocy. Ba, to na pewno był on. Nie miała pojęcia, co Ihthran mógł z nim zrobić, lecz obawiała się najgorszego. Być może jej przyjaciel leży już martwy i robi za karmę dla Rahi, albo poddawany jest najokrutniejszym torturom gdzieś w zimnym lochu. Chciało jej się płakać na samą tę myśl. Był jednak wciąż cień nadziei, że ludzie króla mogli złapać kogoś innego. Nie miała pojęcia. Od zeszłej nocy nie usłyszała nic na ten temat, nawet podsłuchując prywatne rozmowy władcy. Tak, jakby cały ten incydent nigdy się nie wydarzył. Albo Ihthran po prostu dobrze to przed nią ukrywał. Nagle rozległ się łomot i drzwi na przeciwległym końcu areny otworzyły się. Arctica przysunęła się bliżej balustrady, chcąc mieć lepszy widok. - Nie wierć się, niewolnico – skarcił ją Ihthran. – Nie chcę, żebyś mi zasłaniała. A będzie co, z pewnością, ha. Nie słuchała go. Wpatrywała się tylko w postać powoli wyłaniającą się z ciemnego korytarza. *** Nero w końcu dotarł do końca tunelu. Przeszedł przez drzwi, a wtedy uderzyły w niego niebywały blask i wiwaty tłumu, krzyczącego: Zabij! Zabij! Kiedy wreszcie jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, zobaczył, że znajduje się na… *** - Nero! – krzyknęła Arctica, wychylając się za balustradę. Ihthran przyciągnął ją do siebie mocnym szarpnięciem łańcucha i ścisnął za szyję, odbierając jej oddech. - Więc tak naprawdę ma na imię, fałszywa szlajo? – wycedził do niej. – A jak ty się naprawdę nazywasz, parszywa Toa? Bo nie wydaje mi się, że byłaś ze mną do końca szczera… księżniczko Senthio. Z dołu dobiegł ich głos Toa Dźwięku, przebijający się przez okrzyki publiczności. - Zostaw ją, Ihthran! To o mnie ci chodzi. Władca puścił dziewczynę, a ta padła na ziemię obok siedziska króla, łapiąc się za gardło i ciężko dysząc. Ihthran wychylił się do przodu, spoglądając na wojownika. - Doskonale wiem, że to o ciebie chodzi, Yte. Czy może raczej powinienem rzec… Nero – jego ton był ostry, agresywny, jakby chciał jak najszybciej ujrzeć śmierć mężczyzny. Zaraz potem jednak złagodniał. – Możesz czuć się wyróżniony, Toa. Dostąpiłeś zaszczytu udziału w Igrzyskach, najbardziej wyczekiwanym wydarzeniu na Madraen. Nero zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał. - Czego? Tego samego, co od pozostałych zawodników, ha! – zaśmiał się król. – Tego, abyś przeżył walkę. Na słowa Ihthrana tłum ponownie zaczął wiwatować i krzyczeć w euforii. Oczy Arctici rozszerzyły się, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co zaraz nastąpi. Rozległ się kolejny łomot i drzwi na końcu areny znajdującym się naprzeciwko Nero zaczęły powoli się otwierać. Toa Dźwięku przyjął bojową postawę, widząc ruszający się w ciemności kształt, po czym ponownie spojrzał na króla. - Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu… - Przeżyj walkę – uciął mu Ihthran. – Wtedy może zechcę cię wysłuchać. Nero rzucił pod nosem ciche przekleństwo i skierował wzrok na wychodzącą z korytarza postać. Z mroku wyłonił się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowym pancerzu, skrywający krwiście czerwony oczy pod maską, od której odchodziły dwie grube rury i chowały się gdzieś za plecami wojownika. Mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, przechodząc przez niewielki most zawieszony nad mroczną przepaścią i znalazł się na arenie, bacznie obserwując Nero, stojącego na przeciwległym końcu. Rozległ się głos spikera: - Panie i panowie! Pora rozpocząć długo wyczekiwane przez was Igrzyska! W pierwszej, otwierającej walce, zmierzą się ze sobą Nero, wojownik Toa, oraz Orgol, gladiator z Południowych Wysp! Zasady są proste: ten, kto przeżyje i pokona przeciwnika, zwycięża i przechodzi dalej! Oto wasze bronie, zawodnicy. Okrąg na środku areny otworzył się i ze środka wysunął się postument z dwoma szerokimi mieczami. - Niech rozpocznie się walka! Drzwi zamknęły się. Donośny, przeciągły dźwięk zasygnalizował o rozpoczęciu pojedynku. Wojownicy natychmiast rzucili się w stronę mieczy i chwycili po jednym dla siebie. Sekundę później dało się słyszeć szczęk metalu uderzanego o metal. Orgol atakował z niewiarygodną siłą, omal nie zwalając oponenta z nóg. Nero skutecznie się bronił, każdy blok kosztował go jednak sporo energii, by nie dać wytrącić sobie miecza z ręki. Z mocą żywiołu szło by mu znacznie łatwiej, lecz nie mógł jej wyzwolić, ze względu na Ultianowe zaciski na jego nadgarstkach. Obrócił miecz i usunął się z linii ciosu przeciwnika, odskakując kilka bio w bok. Miecz Orgola wbił się z impetem w ziemię, a sam mężczyzna ryknął gniewnie, rozwścieczony, że nie udało mu się zmiażdżyć rywala. Nero zamachnął się z całej siły i uderzył ostrzem w masywne ramię gladiatora. Odpowiedział mu tępy dźwięk. Na pancerzu mężczyzny nie pojawiła się nawet najmniejsza rysa. Orgol zaśmiał się szyderczo, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Toa. Nero ponownie odskoczył, ledwo schodząc z drogi wyrwanemu z ziemi mieczowi osiłka. Ostrze znów ugrzęzło w podłożu, a Toa znów spróbował zadać cios, tym razem z drugiej strony, mocniej. Miecz omal nie złamał się przy uderzeniu, pancerz Orgola pozostał jednak nienaruszony. Przeciwnik zareagował tym razem szybciej, z większą siłą, posyłając Toa Dźwięku w powietrze. Tłumy szalały. Nero zrobił obrót i wylądował na drugim końcu areny. Jego stopa zatrzymała się na samej krawędzi. Toa Dźwięku zachwiał się i przechylił do tyłu, udało mu się jednak utrzymać równowagę. Spojrzał za siebie. Na dnie przepaści zaczęły kłębić się jakieś ciemne kształty, jęcząc i wyciągając ku niemu ręce. - Upadli… – powiedział cicho, po czym spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Ten już ku niemu zmierzał. Nero chciał wystawić miecz przed siebie, lecz wtedy zauważył, że nie ma go już w dłoni. Powiódł wzrokiem po arenie i znalazł broń leżącą w połowie dystansu dzielącego go i Orgola. Mógłby spróbować go dopaść, gladiator zaczął jednak już ku niemu biec. Nero napiął wszystkie mięśnie i pozostał w bezruchu. Arctica wstrzymała oddech, widząc, jak jej przyjaciel stoi prosto na drodze rozpędzonego wojownika. Dlaczego nie uciekał? - Cóż to? Czyżby nasz Toa zamarł ze strachu? Kiedy Orgola dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów od Nero, osiłek zamachnął się swoim ostrzem, gotów przepołowić przeciwnika. Wtedy Nero odskoczył w bok, przeturlał się po ziemi i zatrzymał kilka bio dalej. Zaskoczony Orgol w ostatniej chwili zdążył wyhamować i obrócił się w stronę Toa, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Niewielkie kamienne odłamki spadły w mroczną przepaść, a jęki Upadłych nasiliły się. Orgol spojrzał z przestrachem w dół, a następnie skierował wzrok na Toa. Ten stał w bojowej pozie, bez żadnej broni, nie odważając się na atak. Ze szczelin w masce gladiatora buchnęła para. - Chodź tu ty mały… – ryknął Orgol i pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika. Nero uważnie obserwował jego ruchy. Orgol był silny, ale brakowało mu szybkości. Kiedy znalazł się tuż-tuż, gotów zadać ostateczny cios, Nero ponownie mu uskoczył, przebiegł przez środek areny, chwycił za swój miecz i zatrzymał się przy krawędzi. Kolejne obłoki pary buchnęły z otworów masce Orgola i ten z rykiem rzucił się na Toa. Nero w ostatniej chwili przed nim uskoczył i znalazł się na drugim końcu areny. Arctica z przejęciem obserwowała, jak gladiator pędzi w stronę Nero, a ten w ostatnim momencie unika ataku i ucieka na odległy kraniec areny. Jaki był jego plan? Z pewnością udawało mu się przeżyć, żeby wygrać walkę musiał jednak pokonać przeciwnika – musiał atakować. Samym uciekaniem nie miał szans na wygraną. Nero jednak wciąż odskakiwał w bok, gdy przeciwnik znajdował się odpowiednio blisko i pędził na drugi koniec pola walki, a gdy oponent dobiegał do niego, ponownie unikał ciosu i uciekał, i tak jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Nie wiedziała, co jej przyjaciel planował, ale lepiej, żeby to podziałało… - Co ten Toa wyprawia? Czyżby odmawiał walki? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! Zdyszany Orgol ryknął i zamachnął się mieczem na Toa. Ten uskoczył, o włos mijając ostrze, i przebiegł kilka bio, aż dotarł do krawędzi areny. Orgol wydarł się jeszcze głośniej i wścieklej, rozdrażniony nieuchwytnością przeciwnika. Nero otarł pot z czoła i posłał gladiatorowi wyzywające spojrzenie. - No chodź tutaj… Para wystrzeliła z maski Orgola, a ten rzucił się w stronę Toa Dźwięku. Jego ruchy były jednak coraz wolniejsze, coraz bardziej mozolne. Męczył się, podobnie jak Nero, Toa wciąż był jednak dużo szybszy i zwinniejszy od swego rywala. Gdy gladiator znalazł się w odległości kilku centymetrów od mężczyzny, Nero ponownie wykonał unik. Orgol zachwiał się, próbując wyhamować przed przepaścią. Właśnie na to czekał Toa. Błyskawicznie obrócił się i przeciął ostrzem miecza rurę połączoną z maską oponenta. Dwójkę walczących otoczyły obłoki pary, a Orgol odwrócił się, gotów zmiażdżyć Toa Dźwięku. Tego jednak już nie było. Stał na drugim końcu areny, uśmiechając się prowokująco. - Na co czekasz? – krzyknął. Gladiator zaczerwienił się z wściekłości i ruszył na Toa, dysząc ciężko i zostawiając za sobą białe obłoki. Biegł takim tempem, że spacerująca osoba spokojnie byłaby w stanie go wyprzedzić. Nero jednak cierpliwie czekał, aż jego rywal znajdzie się tuż przy nim, a następnie uskoczył i przeciął drugą rurę. Rozległ się kolejny, jeszcze głośniejszy ryk Orgola. Ten zamachnął się mieczem i wbił go w ziemię przed Toa, oślepiony buchającą parą, a wojownik odskoczył do tyłu, wykonał obrót w powietrzu i wylądował miękko na ziemi. W jego uszach rozbrzmiały wiwaty tłumu i głos spikera. - Niesamowite! Cóż za sprytna strategia! Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego przeciwnik nie był taki zadowolony. Jego oczy zapłonęły gniewnym ogniem. Orgol ryknął najgłośniej jak potrafił i pobiegł na Toa. Nero przyjął bojową postawę. Pierwsza stopa gladiatora dotknęła ziemi. Toa uniósł miecz. Druga. Ihthran zmrużył oczy. Arctica wstała z miejsca. Orgol jęknął, wypuścił ostrze z ręki i padł wycieńczony na ziemię, łapiąc się za szyję i próbując złapać oddech. Nero podszedł do niego i wbił miecz w podłogę, kilka centymetrów obok głowy mężczyzny. - Niewiarygodne! Toa wygrał! Rozległy się krzyki euforii i ferworu. Niektórzy widzowie wstali z miejsc, bijąc brawo. Arctica odetchnęła z ulgą i rozluźniła się, opierając łokcie o poręcz balustrady. Ihthran przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo, po czym otrząsnął się i również dołączył się do oklasków. Nero powiódł wzrokiem po szalejącym tłumie, dysząc ciężko. Otarł ściekające z czoła strużki potu i spojrzał na Orgola. Ten patrzył na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem. Odgłosy tłumu powoli zaczęły układać się w jeden, coraz wyraźniejszy okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! Toa Dźwięku nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nadal spoglądał na gladiatora, a ten na niego. - No dalej, na co czekasz? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem Orgol. - Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać – odparł Nero. – Nie zasłużyłeś na śmierć. Dobiegł do nich głos króla: - Nie krępuj się, Toa. Dobij swojego przeciwnika. Wasz kodeks nie obowiązuje na tej arenie. Nero stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w okrzyki publiczności. To przerażające, jak bardzo żądni krwi byli ci ludzie. Ich głosy powoli zaczęły stawać się przytłaczające. Chciał, by jak najszybciej umilkły, dały mu spokój. Kątem oka dostrzegł wpatrującą się w niego z przejęciem Arcticę. Podjął decyzję. Chwycił za rękojeść miecza i uniósł broń do góry, ponad ciało pokonanego przeciwnika. Zabij! Zabij! Wziął głęboki oddech. Zabij! Zabij! Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Orgola… Zabij! Zabij! …po czym cisnął mieczem w stronę królewskiej loży. Ostrze wbiło się w ścianę kilka centymetrów obok głowy oszołomionego władcy. Tłum zamarł. - Nasz kodeks obowiązuje wszędzie – odezwał się Nero. – Mój przeciwnik niczym nie zasłużył na śmierć. Trafił tu, podobnie jak dziesiątki, setki niewinnych istot i został zmuszony do walki! Nie zmusisz mnie, bym go zabił. Wygrałem pojedynek. I jako wygrany darowuję mu życie! Publiczność znów się ożywiła. Ihthran dalej tkwił w bezruchu, oszołomiony tym, co się właśnie stało. Arctica posłała mu triumfalne spojrzenie. - To jest właśnie mój Nero. – Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. – Nie możesz go złamać. Władca otrząsnął się. - Na twoim miejscu tak bym się nie cieszył, niewolnico – powiedział. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że dzisiejszą noc spędzisz z Rahkinem. Toa Lodu zamarła. - A co do ciebie, Nero… – kontynuował król, głośniej. – Zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy: to ja ustalam tu zasady. Nagle drzwi na przeciwległych końcach areny otworzyły się i wybiegli z nich wartownicy Ihthrana. Część z nich dopadła do Toa i unieruchomiła go, przytrzymując jego głowę tak, by dokładnie widział, jak pozostali wojownicy podnoszą ciało Orgola i zanoszą je na skraj areny. - Nie! – krzyknął Nero, lecz było już za późno. Dało się słyszeć błagalny głos gladiatora, a po chwili wartownicy zrzucili go w przepaść. Mężczyzna zniknął w objęciach cieni. Rozległy się dzikie wrzaski, odgłosy łamanego metalu i rozrywanego mięsa. Arctica zakryła usta, przerażona. Na twarzy Ihthrana pojawił się podły uśmiech. Nero zamknął oczy, nie mógł jednak zatkać uszu i odgonić od siebie tych wszystkich przerażających dźwięków. Trwało to dobrych kilkanaście minut, wreszcie okropne jęki ucichły i na arenie zapadła grobowa cisza. Przerwał ją po jakimś czasie głos władcy: - Oto, jaki los spotyka przegranych. Może lepiej byłoby oszczędzić im cierpienia i zabić od razu, ha? Jak myślisz, Toa? W oczach Nero pojawił się gniewny błysk. - Zapłacisz za to, Ihthran… - Ha! Tak, tak, z pewnością – odrzekł król z sarkazmem, a następnie zwrócił się do wartowników: – Zabrać go stąd i przygotować do następnej walki. Igrzyska jeszcze się nie skończyły. Nero chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szarpnięcia ludzi Ihthrana mu w tym przeszkodziły. Próbował się im wyrwać, byli oni jednak zbyt silni. Powoli zaciągnęli go do mrocznego korytarza. Toa wyciągnął rękę przed siebie w stronę areny, lecz właśnie w tym momencie żelazne drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem i ogarnęła go przytłaczająca ciemność. *** Zadali mu kilka ciosów. Kilkanaście. Kilkadziesiąt. Nie mógł się bronić. Wrzucili go do jakiejś celi i pozostawili w mroku. Nero leżał teraz w kałuży własnej krwi wypływającej mu z ust, zwijając się z bólu i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Mijały kolejne minuty, a on wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Więc taka była nagroda za zwycięstwo. Zakaszlał, wypluwając z siebie coś nieprzyjemnego. Otarł usta ręką, a ta stała się cała czerwona od krwi. Nero zaklął. - Jesteś po pierwszej walce? – usłyszał czyjś głos. Toa Dźwięku z trudem podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. W kącie celi ujrzał parę jasnoniebieskich oczu, wpatrujących się w niego. - Skąd wiesz? – zapytał. - Ściany tutaj nie są takie grube, na jakie wyglądają. Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się ponuro. Przynajmniej nie będzie narzekał na nudę. - Tak, jestem po pierwszej walce – odparł po chwili. – Kim jesteś? Zero odpowiedzi. Nero odczekał chwilę, lecz współwięzień ani drgnął. Jego wzrok pomału przyzwyczajał się do panującego mroku. W rogu celi zobaczył masywnego, siedzącego mężczyznę o niewyobrażalnie wielkich dłoniach, tego samego, który walczył z Rahkinem w dniu prezentacji, i tego samego, którego spotkał wczoraj podczas przemierzania podziemi. Po dłuższym rozglądaniu się, zauważył, że znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, które znalazł zeszłej nocy. - Jestem Nero – przełamał w końcu ciszę. – Ty? Niewolnik spojrzał na niego obojętnie. - Dlaczego cię to interesuje? Jesteśmy rywalami. Nero spróbował się podnieść. Ból był silny, ale jakoś dał radę. Oparł się o ścianę i zbliżył do współwięźnia. - Na arenie, tak. Ale teraz nie powinniśmy brać siebie za wrogów, jeśli spokojnie chcemy przeżyć do następnej walki. Mężczyzna prychnął. - Wypomnę ci te słowa, kiedy będziesz chciał mnie zabić w czasie starcia. - Nie będę – zaprzeczył stanowczo Nero. – Nie jestem zabójcą. Więzień zaśmiał się krótko. - Toa, hm? Nieważne. Nawet jeśli wygrasz, twój przeciwnik i tak zginie. Jak nie z twojej ręki, to z ręki Upadłych. Nie możesz ich ocalić. Odpuść sobie. Nero zacisnął pięści. - To Ihthran będzie miał na rękach krew poległych, nie ja – rzekł. – Nie mam zamiaru robić sobie tu wrogów. Ani nikogo mordować. Chcę tylko uwolnić siebie i moją przyjaciółkę. To wszystko – Powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych niewolnikach, zbudzonych zamieszaniem, upewniając się, czy słyszą jego słowa. Po chwili znów spojrzał na swojego współwięźnia. – Więc? – ponowił wcześniejsze pytanie. Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Naavi. Nazywam się Naavi – odrzekł w końcu. – Słuchaj, Nero. Dam ci radę. Śpij. Będziesz potrzebował odpoczynku przed kolejną walką. Przyda ci się – po tych słowach sam zamknął oczy i ułożył się w najwygodniejszej pozycji, na jaką pozwalała mu cela. Nero tkwił parę minut w milczeniu. Nie zamierzał jednak ignorować rady współwięźnia i po chwili sam pogrążył się w krainie snów, starając się zignorować to, co patrzyło na niego z celi naprzeciwko. *** Arctica upadła twardo na podłogę, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Wartownicy Ihthrana zaśmiali się szyderczo i zamknęli za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Toa Lodu rzuciła pod ich adresem siarczyste przekleństwo. Po chwili wstała i rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w niezwykle dużym pomieszczeniu, wyrytym niedbale w skale. Sklepienie, zwieńczone żelazną kratką, oprócz ścian podtrzymywane było przez stojące w rogach pomieszczenia kolumny, oblepione czymś… czego Arctica wolała nie identyfikować. Naprzeciw niewielkich, stalowych drzwiczek, przez które tu wpadła, znajdowała się potężna, metalowa brama, teraz zamknięta. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru zostać tu ani chwili dłużej. Podeszła do jednej ze ścian, szukając jakiejś szczeliny, szpary, drogi ucieczki. Nic. Arctica zaklęła pod nosem i ponownie rozejrzała się, wypatrując innego wyjścia. Kiedy zrobiła pierwszy krok, chcąc podejść do kolejnej ściany, coś chrupnęło pod jej stopami. Toa Lodu zatrzymała się i spojrzała w dół. Wokół niej, na ziemi, leżały dziesiątki niewielkich, trójkątnych, metalowych blaszek. Zresztą nie tylko wokół niej – takie same walały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Arctica schyliła się i podniosła jedną z nich, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Po paru chwilach coś sobie uświadomiła. To wcale nie były blaszki. To były zęby. Wtem rozległo się donośnie skrzypnięcie i żelazna brama powoli zaczęła podnosić się do góry. Arctica z ciężko bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak wrota powoli odsłaniając postać wysokiego, barczystego mężczyzny o niebieskiej skórze, z wielką, spiczastą głową i niewielkimi, czarnymi oczami po bokach oraz szeroką szczęką, z ostrą płetwą na grzbiecie. Ujrzawszy dziewczynę, Rahkin zmierzył w jej kierunku, aż wreszcie stanął naprzeciw niej. Arctica patrzyła na niego z dołu, czując jego obrzydliwy oddech buchający prosto w jej twarz. Stała wyprostowana, z piersią wysuniętą do przodu. Nie bała się go, a przynajmniej starała się nie bać. Zacisnęła pięści i posłała mu prowokujące spojrzenie. Rahkin, widząc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając rzędy ostrych i spiczastych zębów. Potem był tylko krzyk. *** Nero otworzył oczy i zerwał się gwałtownie. Położył rękę na piersi i odetchnął z ulgą, uświadamiając sobie, że to, co przed chwilą ujrzał, było tylko złym snem. Ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji i spróbował ponownie zasnąć, kiedy nagle dostrzegł wilczą maskę wystającą zza krat celi naprzeciwko, świdrującą go jednym okiem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle serce wojownika przeszył niewyobrażalny chłód. Nero wzdrygnął się, obrócił na bok i zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o powykręcanej istocie. Metaliczny stukot, który nagle usłyszał, wcale nie pomagał mu jednak w zaśnięciu. Rozdział 4 Rosły Skakdi padł na ziemię tuż pod stopami Naavi, zziajany, i wypuścił topór z ręki. Naavi wygrał. Tłumy wiwatowały. Ihthran klaskał. Powoli dało się słyszeć jeden, powtarzany okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Naavi uniósł poziomo miecz do góry, po czym z całym impetem uderzył nim o kolano, łamiąc ostrze. Kawałki miecza odrzucił na bok, posłał królowi gniewnie spojrzenie, odwrócił się i zmierzył ku metalowym drzwiom, które właśnie otworzyły się i wypuściły wartowników. Powtórzyła się scena z wczorajszej walki Nero – zatrzymanie zwycięzcy, zrzucenie przegranego do Upadłych. Na nikim jednak nie wydawało się to robić zbytniego wrażenia. Naavi nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Beznamiętnie patrzył, jak jego rywal znika w otchłani i równie niewzruszenie wysłuchał jego wrzasków. Wreszcie katorga poległego się skończyła i Naavi zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. *** - Nie zabiłeś go? – spytał Nero, kiedy ludzie Ihthrana wrzucili jego współwięźnia do celi. Naavi pokręcił przecząco głową. - Sam nie wiem, dlaczego. – Usiadł pod ścianą. – Może to, co powiedziałeś wczoraj, jakoś do mnie przemówiło. Albo po prostu nie chciałem mieć cudzej krwi na rękach. Nie wiem. Nieważne. Ja zdecydowałem się go oszczędzić, to Ihthran jest winny jego śmierci. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku pojawił się ponury uśmiech. Przynajmniej jedną osobę udało mu się… „nawrócić”. Może właśnie tym powinien się zajmować? Nawracaniem innych ze złej ścieżki. Może nie byłoby to tak niebezpieczne jak wkroczenie do samego serca niewolniczego królestwa. Siedzieli w milczeniu. Mogli zasnąć, potrzebowali w końcu siły, Naavi jednak był zbyt pobudzony walką, a Nero i tak pewnie miałby koszmary. Tkwili więc teraz pod ścianą, wpatrując się w puste punkty gdzieś w ciemności. W końcu Nero przełamał ciszę: - Jak tu trafiłeś? Uznał, że skoro miał spędzić w tej celi najbliższe dni, warto byłoby dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim współwięźniu, choć szczerze spodziewał się, że Naavi mu nie odpowie – i miał do tego pełne prawo. Mężczyzna jednak uniósł głowę i zaczął opowiadać swoją historię: - Moją wyspę zaatakowali najeźdźcy. Szukali nowych ziem, towarów, czy czegoś. Mieszkańcy nie byli im potrzebni. Wyrżnęli wszystkich w pień. Mężczyźni, kobiety. Wszyscy zginęli. Niektórzy, w tym ja, próbowali się bronić. Widać zaimponowały im moje zdolności w walce. – Spojrzał ponuro na swoje dłonie. Wciąż tkwiły na nich blizny. – Postanowili zabrać mnie ze sobą, jako jeńca, i sprzedać tutaj. Najwidoczniej uznali, że mogą na mnie sporo zarobić. Tak tu trafiłem. – Uśmiechnął się chłodno. – A ty? Nie byłeś przypadkiem tym, który sprzedał Ihthranowi niewolnicę? Toa Dźwięku przytaknął. - Więc dlaczego tu trafiłeś? Interesy poszły nie tak? Nero zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie, niezupełnie – odrzekł. – Nie przybyłem na Madraen robić interesy. Turaga z naszej wyspy zgodził się pomóc tutejszym rebeliantom. Wysłał mnie i moją przyjaciółkę. Mieliśmy szpiegować Ihthrana, zdobyć informacje i przekazać je buntownikom. Ale… – zatrzymał się na moment, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. „Przez moją głupotę” – dodał w myślach. Gdyby tylko był bardziej uważny, nie trafiłby tutaj. Może już dawno obaliliby Ihthrana i byli z dala od tej wyspy, w drodze powrotnej na Artas Nui. - Ta niewolnica, którą mu sprzedałeś, to twoja przyjaciółka? Nero wyrwał się z zadumy. - Tak, to ona – powiedział. – Dlaczego pytasz? Naavi jakby zwlekał z odpowiedzią, lecz wreszcie odrzekł: - Nie było jej z nim. Toa Dźwięku spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Co…? - Niewolnica, którą sprzedałeś Ihthranowi. Twoja przyjaciółka. Nie było jej z nim. Toa wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez moment, jakby dokładnie analizował słowa, po chwili jednak oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy, zrezygnowany. Jeśli oznaczało to, że Arctica była w niebezpieczeństwie – z jego winy – nie wybaczy tego sobie nigdy. Musiał ją uratować. Pokona każdego, kto stanie na jego drodze. Potem załatwi Ihthrana. Uratuje Arcticę i już nigdy nie wrócą na tę przeklętą wyspę. Tak. Tak właśnie zrobi. Spuścił głowę i utkwił w bezruchu. Mijały kolejne godziny, a on cały czas trwał w jednym miejscu, jakby pozbawiony życia. Obudził go dopiero szczęk kluczy obracanych w zamku. Strażnik wszedł do pomieszczenia. Powoli szedł między celami, uważnie przyglądając się więźniom. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przy Toa Dźwięku. Otworzył celę. - Nero? – zapytał strażnik. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Czego chcesz? – odparł chłodnym, chropowatym głosem. - Twoja walka czeka. *** Nero stanął pośrodku areny, okrzykiwany przez tłumy i posłał Ihthranowi mordercze spojrzenie. Władca siedział wygodnie w królewskiej loży, opierając twarz na dłoni. Siedział sam. - Gdzie ona jest? – warknął Toa Dźwięku. Król zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie powinno cię to teraz obchodzić, mój drogi. Skup się na walce. Nero zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Gdzie. Ona. Jest?! - Ha, spokojnie, Nero – uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Ihthrana. – To nie ja jestem twoim rywalem. Na te słowa wrota naprzeciwko Nero otworzyły się i na arenę wyszedł wysoki wojownik w szaro-czarnej zbroi z maską Kanohi na twarzy. Na jego szyi i nadgarstkach Nero zauważył Ultianowe zaciski. Toa. Bez wątpienia. Wojownicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - Słyszałem, że nie chciałeś zabić swojego przeciwnika w ostatniej walce – odezwał się szaro-czarny Toa, lekceważącym tonem. – Nadal masz zamiar bawić się w bohatera? Nero nie odpowiedział. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Rozległ się głos komentatora: - Panie i panowie! Czas na kolejną walkę! Tym razem zmierzą się ze sobą dwaj Toa – Nero i Thoren! Ze środka areny wysunął się postument z uzbrojeniem. Ponownie dwa miecze. Na sygnał rozpoczęcia walki obaj wojownicy dobyli broni i rzucili się na siebie. Padły ciosy. Nero atakował z całą siłą, jaką dysponował. Wiedział, że jego przyszłość od tego zależy. Przyszłość Arctici od tego zależy. Musiał dać z siebie wszystko. Jego oponent cały czas się uśmiechał, parując szybkie ciosy Toa Dźwięku. Bawił się nim, gdy uciekał przed świstającym ostrzem. - Co tak słabo, Toa? – zapytał, blokując kolejny atak. Posypały się iskry. – Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej. Nero zamachnął się mieczem. Thoren cofnął się do tyłu, schodząc z drogi klindze, która przecięła powietrze. Toa Dźwięku zachwiał się. Thoren szybkim podbiciem wytrącił mu broń z ręki, a ta wylądowała parę metrów dalej. Ciemny Toa błyskawicznie wykonał obrót i kopnął przeciwnika z impetem w twarz. Z ust Nero pociekła krew, a sam wojownik został odrzucony na kilka bio. Przeturlał się po ziemi i zatrzymał nad krawędzią, budząc Upadłych. Natychmiast zerwał się, dopadł do swojego miecza i skoczył na oponenta. Ostrza obu Toa zderzyły się, a sami wojownicy stali przez moment w miejscu, siłując się ze sobą. Toa Dźwięku poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Jego przeciwnik był znacznie silniejszy i znacznie szybszy. Nero nigdy wcześniej nie walczył z Toa. Nie mógł pojąć, jak w kimś, kto przysięgał bronić słabszych i uciśnionych w imię Wielkiego Ducha, mogło mieścić się tyle gniewu i nienawiści, które dostrzegał w oczach rywala. Thoren kopnął go w brzuch. Nero zgiął się, tracąc oddech. Wtedy poczuł potężne uderzenie w brodę, ostrze oponenta przejechało mu po piersi, a kolejne kopnięcie posłało pod krawędź areny. Nero zachwiał się, udało mu się jednak nie wypuścić broni z ręki. Szaro-czarny wojownik natychmiast do niego dopadł i uderzył mieczem. Nero zablokował cios i przechylił się do tyłu, omal nie spadając w przepaść. - Słyszałem, że przebrałeś się za pirata i sprzedałeś królowi niewolnicę, żeby go szpiegować. Ale jako pirat nie przeżyłbyś nawet jednego dnia. Rozległ się okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Nero spojrzał się do tyłu, na wyciągnięte ku niemu mroczne ręce. Chciał wyprowadzić kontrę, ale nie miał wystarczająco siły. Uginał się pod napierającym Thorenem. - Jesteś beznadziejny – powiedział wojownik. – Dalej, uwolnij swój gniew. Wiem, że tego chcesz. Nero napiął mięśnie. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jaki jest słaby. Okrzyki publiczności zmieszane z jękami Upadłych dudniły mu w głowie. Ale nie myślał o tym. Zamiast tego pomyślał o Arctice. O Artas Nui. O jej mieszkańcach, których przyrzekał bronić. O jego ojczystej wyspie. O tajemniczym Toa Ognia, który wyszkolił go i samemu uczynił Toa. Nie mógł teraz przegrać. W imię tego wszystkiego, nie mógł. Poczuł niespodziewany przypływ siły. Powoli zaczął napierać na Thorena, odpychając go w tył. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Ryknął gniewnie, wyczuwając nagły wyrzut adrenaliny do krwi. Szybkim ruchem odrzucił swojego przeciwnika w powietrze. Ten wykonał salto i zaśmiał się, lądując na ziemi. - No, teraz zaczyna się robić ciekawie – rzucił Thoren. – Ale i tak nie masz szans. Toa Dźwięku zaszarżował na niego. Ostrza ponownie się zderzyły, sypiąc iskrami. - Słaby jesteś – odezwał się rywal Nero, blokując kolejny cios. Wykonał szybkie podbicie i zamachnął się mieczem, celując w udo przeciwnika. Niespodziewanie na drodze jego ostrza znalazła się klinga Nero. - Nie, to ty jesteś słaby – odparł mężczyzna, odrzucając Thorena. – To ty nie potrafiłeś wytrwać w tym, co obiecywałeś jako Toa. Kolejne cięcie. Tym razem Nero nie zdołał się obronić i na jego brzuchu pojawiła się długa, czerwona blizna. Toa Dźwięku błyskawicznie wyprowadził kontrę i taka sama rana znalazła się na ramieniu przeciwnika. Thoren rzucił przekleństwem i naparł na rywala. Ten jednak ciągle parował jego ataki. W oczach szaro-czarnego Toa pojawiły się gniewne płomienie. Jakim cudem jego przeciwnik był w stanie zablokować jego ciosy? Zaczął atakować coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej dziko. Stawał się mniej uważny. Nero skutecznie robił zwody i wyprowadzał kontry. Czuł, jakby kierowała nim jakaś niewytłumaczalna moc, która dodawała mu sił. Thoren zachwiał się, kiedy Nero zszedł z linii jego ciosu. Toa Dźwięku nie zamierzał marnować okazji. Natychmiast zaczął atakować, używając przy tym całej swojej siły. - Po co walczysz? – powiedział, zagłuszany przez szczęk metalu. – Dla przyjemności? By dać upust gniewowi? Thoren próbował odpierać ataki, lecz był za słaby. Na moment w jego oku błysnęło zdziwienie. Ale tylko na moment. - Nie – mówił dalej Toa Dźwięku. – Walczysz bez celu. Wojownicy powoli zaczęli zbliżać się do krawędzi areny. - Ja walczę, żeby ocalić moją przyjaciółkę. Żeby ocalić wszystkich, których życie Ihthran zamienił w piekło… Żeby powstrzymać go przed zniewoleniem innych… Wreszcie dotarli na sam skraj. Publiczność szalała. Zdawało się, że na moment znaki wyryte w arenie rozświetliły się niebieskim światłem, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi – wszyscy skupiali się na dwóch walczących. Zabij! Zabij! - Więc nie pozwolę… Zabij! Zabij! - …żeby jakiś… Zabij! Zabij! - …fałszywy Toa… Zabij! Zabij! - …stanął mi na drodze! Wytrącił miecz rywala z ręki i podciął mu nogi. Thoren padł na kolana, a wtedy Nero przystawił swoje ostrze do jego szyi. Rozbrzmiał głos spikera: - Niesamowite! Mamy zwycięzcę! Dwóch Toa mierzyło się wzrokiem, ciężko dysząc. Dookoła nich rozlegały się oklaski widzów i samego króla. Mijały kolejne minuty, a wojownicy dalej trwali w bezruchu. Wreszcie Thoren z pogardą spojrzał na ostrze, przytknięte do jego szyi. - Na co czekasz? – Przeniósł wzrok na Nero. – No dalej. Wygrałeś. Zabij mnie. Toa Dźwięku zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. Ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Podniósł miecz i oparł go o swoje ramię, po czym spojrzał gniewnie na króla. Ten zmrużył oczy. Skinął dłonią do swoich ludzi, a ci wybiegli na arenę i złapali pokonanego Toa za ramiona. Nero odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do jego celi. Usłyszał za plecami słowa Thorena: - Co ty robisz? Zabij mnie! Wygrałeś! Chcesz, żebym cierpiał w tym dole? Taki z ciebie bohater?! Nero zatrzymał się, ale nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Powiedział tylko chłodnym tonem: - Upadły Toa musi trafić tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Odszedł w swoją stronę, nie patrząc, jak jego przeciwnik znika w mrocznej otchłani. *** Ihthran szedł powoli pałacowym korytarzem razem z Dazzahkiem, smukłym Steltianinem, jego najbliższym doradcą. - Powinniśmy coś zrobić z tym Toa Dźwięku. Nie chce zabijać. Publiczność wkrótce się znudzi. - Zauważyłem, Wasza Wysokość. Może jednak powinniśmy dać mu szansę. Runy po raz pierwszy pobudziły się od wielu tysięcy lat, zauważył Pan? Nie przerywając rozmowy, wkroczyli do królewskiej komnaty. - Tak, zauważyłem. Ale trwało to tylko kilka sekund, mogło nic nie znaczyć. - Być może, Panie, być może. Co jeśli jednak on jest tym, którego szukamy? Władca przystanął i spojrzał uważnie na towarzysza. - Żartujesz sobie? To niemożliwe, żeby ktoś taki jak on… - Najmocniej przepraszam, Wasza Ekscelencjo… – dobiegło ich zza pleców. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli Beriara trzymającego w rękach Arcticę, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, bowiem trudno było ją rozpoznać w obecnym stanie. Jej ciało przeszywały długie, czerwone blizny, z których wypływały strumienie zaschniętej krwi. Pancerz był powgniatany i przecięty w wielu miejscach, a poturbowana maska ledwo zachowała swój dawny kształt. Lewe oko dziewczyny nie świeciło się, raz po raz sypało tylko iskrami. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby poturbowało ją stado Kane-Ra, ale wciąż żyła. Świadczyło o tym wciąż tlące się światełko sercowe oraz powoli unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa. Ihthran podszedł do niej i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Zauważyła go. - I co, niewolnico? – Wyszczerzył do niej zęby. – Czy nauczyłaś się już, gdzie twoje miejsce? Jej usta drgnęły, lecz jej głos był zbyt słaby, by Ihthran mógł cokolwiek usłyszeć. - Hm? Czyżbyś chciała mi coś powiedzieć, ha? – Nachylił się nad nią. Arctica zebrała całe swoje siły i powiedziała następujące słowa: - Wyślę cię… do… Karzahniego… W odpowiedzi Ihthran uderzył ją z całej siły w policzek. Arctica splunęła krwią na podłogę, brudząc posadzkę, za co otrzymała cios w drugi. - Co powinienem z nią zrobić, panie? – spytał Beriar. – Zanieść ją do medyków? - Nie – rzucił Ihthran. – Zostaw ją tu. Moje dziewczęta się nią zajmą. Arctica wyciągnęła rękę ku władcy, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz ból stał się zbyt przytłaczający i opadła bezwładnie na ramionach sługi króla, tracąc przytomność. *** Otworzyła powoli oczy. Jedno oko. Zobaczyła pochylającą się nad nią niewolnicę w błękitnym stroju – tę samą, z którą rozmawiała kilka dni temu, po spędzeniu pierwszej nocy w zamku. Dziewczyna albo nie zauważyła, że Arctica się obudziła, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie ją zignorowała. Zajmowała się opatrywaniem ran Toa Lodu – po jej ruchach widać było, że ma w tym co najmniej kilkuletnie doświadczenie. Arctica syknęła, gdy niewolnica polała ranę na jej ramieniu jakąś leczniczą substancją. - Wiem, że boli – powiedziała dziewczyna. Jej głos był niespodziewanie ciepły i kojący. – Ale bez tego rana będzie goić się dwa razy dłużej. – Odczekała chwilę, po czym zaczęła owijać przedramię Arctici białym bandażem. Toa Lodu przymknęła powiekę, starając się zignorować ból. Leżała na rozłożonej na podłodze macie, brudnej od krwi. Niewolnica klęczała obok niej, z zapasem opatrunków i butelek z różnymi maściami obok siebie. Kiedy ból nieco się zmniejszył, Arctica popatrzyła na niewolnicę, pieczołowicie zajmującą się jej ciałem. - Ja… Dziękuję. – Nie wiedziała nawet, ile sił kosztowało ją przejście tego przez gardło. – Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak opatrywać rany? – spytała cicho. - Pełniłam rolę medyka w mojej drużynie Toa – odrzekła po dłuższej chwili tamta, ocierając czoło dłonią i sięgając po kolejny bandaż. – Podróżowaliśmy razem na Południowe Wyspy. Wtedy napadli nas piraci. Większość zabili, a ocalałych wzięli do niewoli. Niedługo potem sprzedali mnie Ihthranowi. Jeden z moich przyjaciół trafił na arenę, ale wątpię, czy jeszcze żyje. Nazywał się Thoren. – Umilkła na moment, na wspomnienie dawnego przyjaciela. – Był… miłą osobą. Wszyscy byli. Byli – zaakcentowała wyraźnie ostatnie słowo. - Więc jesteś Toa? - Byłam Toa – poprawiła ją. – Teraz jestem zwykłą niewolnicą… tak jak wszystkie inne. Arctica prawie jej nie znała. Ale była jej wdzięczna za opiekę. Nie była nigdy w żadnej drużynie – zawsze działała sama, albo z Nero. Ale domyślała się, jak bardzo bolesna musiała być dla tej dziewczyny strata przyjaciół. Ona sama miała tylko jednego i nie wiedziała, co by ze sobą zrobiła, jeśliby zginął – a co dopiero, gdyby miała ich kilku. Pomału otworzyła drugie oko. Szczypało, ale dało się z tym wytrzymać. - J-Jak ci na imię? Niewolnica na chwilę zamyśliła się, jakby próbowała sobie to przypomnieć. Po chwili odrzekła: - Eymis. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. A tobie? - Arctica. Jestem Arctica. Eymis skrzywiła się, odchylając skrawek stroju Toa Lodu i odsłaniając paskudną, głęboką ranę przy biodrze. - Rahkin jest przerażający… – powiedziała sama do siebie. - Tak, to prawda… – Arctica przytaknęła ciężko. – Ale nie martw się… Wydostanę nas stąd… – Zmusiła się do podniesienia i położyła dłoń na ramieniu drugiej Toa. – Jakoś. Rozdział 5 - Panie i panowie, mamy zwycięzcę! Kolejna wygrana Nero! Nasz drogi Toa z pewnością zasługuje na wielkie brawa! Komentator wykrzykiwał kolejne słowa do mikrofonu, ale dla Nero rozbrzmiewały one gdzieś w oddali, nie liczyły się. Toa Dźwięku klęczał na ziemi, opierając dłoń o jedno kolano i głośno dysząc. Cały ociekał krwią, jego ciało było w fatalnym stanie, pełne rwań i cięć, a prawe oko niepokojąco napuchnięte. Jego przeciwnik wyglądał znacznie gorzej. Szeroki, czteroręki mężczyzna o podłużnym, spłaszczonym, pełnym zębów łbie i ostrymi kolcami na grzbiecie, leżał w kałuży własnej krwi i żółci, posiniaczony, pocięty i połamany. Gdzieś nieopodal leżały ich bronie – włócznia i szabla. Tym razem wybór uzbrojenia wypadł na korzyść Nero – walczył on za pomocą włóczni, broni dobrze mu znanej i często używanej na Artas Nui. Nie było szans, żeby przegrał mając do dyspozycji taki oręż. Wojownicy Ihthrana już wbiegli na arenę i wzięli pokonanego osiłka pod ręce. Nawet nie miał siły krzyczeć. Zniknął w czeluściach otchłani Upadłych, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku. Ale bez wątpienia czuł ból. Nero zebrał siły i wstał na równe nogi. Uniósł głowę w kierunku króla. Ten spoczywał wciąż na tym samym miejscu, z wciąż tym samym grymasem na twarzy, który miał chyba być uśmiechem. Nie było z nim Arctici. Znowu. - Twoja szlachetność nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, Nero. Ale czy warto nadal zgrywać bohatera, widząc, co przeżywają twoi rywale? Szybkie cięcie oszczędziłoby im wiele cierpienia. Zapewniłoby szybko i bezbolesną śmierć. Co ty na to, ha? Nero podniósł włócznię i oparł się o nią, chcąc zachować równowagę. - To twoje ręce są splamione ich krwią, Ihthran, nie moje – wycedził. – Ja okazuję im łaskę. To ty jesteś potworem i zsyłasz ich na śmierć! Władca uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. - Uparty jesteś, ha? – rzekł. – Ale nie martw się, Toa, jeszcze trochę i będziesz zabijał, mordował i uśmiercał jak prawdziwy gladiator. - Niedoczekanie twoje. – Toa Dźwięku wyprostował się i skierował grot włóczni w stronę Ihthrana. – Nie zmienisz mnie w bezmyślnego mordercę. Zapłacisz za to, że w ogóle próbowałeś to zrobić! W końcu dojdę do ciebie i poślę cię na dno razem z całą wyspą, rozumiesz? Z całą wyspą! Król zaczął się śmiać. Początkowo cichy rechot z czasem przeistoczył się w szaleńczą salwę śmiechu. Wreszcie król opadł spokojnie na swoje siedzisko i rzucił do mężczyzny: - Jesteś niezwykle pewny siebie, Toa. Uważaj, by ta pewność nie obróciła się przeciwko tobie. - To samo mogę powiedzieć do ciebie – odparł chłodno Nero. Ihthran zmrużył oczy. Po chwili skinął dłonią do swoich sług i rzucił lodowatym tonem: - Zabrać go. Wartownicy dopadli do Nero i zaciągnęli go do celi. Drwiący uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy Toa Dźwięku ani na chwilę. *** Minął kolejny dzień w niewoli na Madraen. Nero nie liczył już, ile ich zleciało. Zlewały się w jedno. Nie sposób było odróżnić pory dnia od nocy. Pod ziemią i tak to nie miało znaczenia. Stoczył już kilkanaście walk – z każdej wyszedł, mniej lub bardziej, zwycięsko. Jak do tej pory jeszcze nikogo nie zabił. Starał się nie zapomnieć o tym, kim jest. O tym, że jest Toa. Choć było to trudne. Przez cały ten czas dowiedział się nieco o systemie pojedynków Ihthrana. Król specjalnie ustawiał walki tak, żeby więźniowie z jednego pokoju walczyli ze sobą jak najpóźniej. Liczył, że wytworzy się między nimi jakaś więź i ich śmierć będzie jeszcze bardziej bolesna, wyniszczająca. Chciał ich zniszczyć od środka. Ale Nero nie przywiązywał zbytniej wagi do tego, kto siedzi w celach obok. Jak na razie jakąkolwiek sympatią darzył jedynie Naavi, który jeszcze jakoś się trzymał. Niewolnicy z pozostałych klatek powoli znikali, najwidoczniej polegli w walkach. Powykręcany stwór jednak nadal siedział w swojej celi w tej samej nieruchomej pozie. Mówili na to coś Magiel. Jakże wdzięczne imię. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, Nero doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze ani razu nie widział, żeby ludzie Ihthrana wywoływali go do walki. Choć przybywająca z każdym dniem na wilczej masce krew świadczyła o tym, że toczył z kimś bój. Niekoniecznie na arenie. Dreszcze przeszły mu o plecach na samą myśl o tym. Nie, wolał myśleć o czymś innym. O Arctice. Tak długo jej nie widział. Zastanawiał się, co się z nią dzieje, jedno było jednak pewne – żyła. Czuł to. I to właśnie ona dodawała mu sił podczas każdej walki. A niewątpliwie jej potrzebował. Przeciwnicy powoli stawali się coraz twardsi, bardziej wymagający. Mężczyzna dziękował w duchu Toa Ognia, który go wytrenował go przed laty na tyle dobrze, że Nero mógł teraz pokonać tych wszystkich wojowników oraz dotrwać do tego momentu. I Arctice, dzięki której jeszcze nie zwariował. Chociaż, co do tego nie był do końca przekonany. Czasami zdawało mu się, że wyryte w arenie runy jarzą się niebieskim światłem podczas walki. Niekiedy też słyszał czyjeś głosy w swojej głowie, ale po jakimś czasie uznał, że to tylko jego umysł musiał płatać mu figle z przemęczenia. Albo tak działało na niego życie w podziemi. Albo jedno i drugie. - „Tak. Musiało mi się tylko wydawać” – pomyślał, po czym zamknął oczy i spróbował choć na chwilę usnąć, choć i tak wiedział, że koszmary nie pozwolą mu nawet na chwilę odpoczynku. *** Eymis runęła na podłogę królewskiej komnaty, powalona ciosem Ihthrana. Obok niej na posadzce leżały owoce, a rozlane wino tworzyło niedużą kałużę. Toa potknęła się, kiedy niosła królowi posiłek na srebrnej tacy, upuszczając wszystko na ziemię. Spojrzała z przestrachem na władcę, czerwonego ze złości. Pozostałe niewolnice stały w milczeniu w rogu sali, modląc się, by Ihthran nie wyładował swojego gniewu na nich. - Jesteś bezużyteczna, niewolnico! – ryknął mężczyzna, stając nad przerażoną Eymis. - P-Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość… Ja… - Nie obchodzą mnie twoje przeprosiny! – przerwał jej król. – Za karę spędzisz dzisiejszą noc z Rahkinem! Głośnie, błagalne „Nie!” rozniosło się echem po pomieszczeniu. Arctica z narastającym niepokojem patrzyła na zlęknięte oczy niewolnicy. Rany Toa Lodu dopiero niedawno się zagoiły, dzięki Eymis, a teraz to ona miała przeżywać ten sam koszmar, co Arctica. Dziewczyna nie mogła stać tak bezczynnie. Nie tak dawno Eymis jej pomogła, więc teraz ona musiała pomóc jej. Toa Lodu wystąpiła krok przed siebie. - Zostaw ją, Ihthran – powiedziała pewnym siebie tonem, choć wcale tak bardzo pewnie się nie czuła. Król pomału obrócił głowę i spojrzał w jej stronę, unosząc brew. Zbliżył się do niej i dotknął jej podbródka, unosząc lekko jej głowę tak, by patrzyła mu w oczy. - Hm? – mruknął. – Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, niewolnico? Arctica zacisnęła pięści. Nie mogła okazać strachu. - Ukarz mnie zamiast jej. – Słysząc te słowa, niektóre niewolnice otworzyły usta ze zdziwienia. Ihthran zarechotał krótko. - Aż tak bardzo stęskniłaś się za Rahkinem, ha? – Jego wzrok świdrował dziewczynę, jakby chciał zasiać lęk w jej sercu i zmusić do zmiany zdania. Arctica jednak ani drgnęła. – Dobrze więc, niech ci będzie – odrzekł w końcu. – Skoro tak bardzo o to prosisz… A co do ciebie, moja droga… – Odwrócił się w kierunku Eymis. Żeńska Toa drgnęła. – Masz posprzątać ten bałagan. Podłoga ma lśnić, kiedy wrócę! Dziewczyna skinęła posłusznie głową. Ihthran obrzucił wzrokiem resztę niewolnic i wyszedł z pokoju, najpewniej by zmienić szatę, ubrudzoną kilkoma kroplami wylanego napoju. Arctica podeszła do Eymis i pomogła jej wstać. - Ja… dziękuję… – powiedziała niewolnica, jakby nie do końca samemu wierząc w to, co przed chwilą się stało. – Ale… dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Na twarzy Toa Lodu pojawił się półuśmiech. - Po prostu chciałam ci się odwdzięczyć. Teraz jesteśmy kwita. - Ale przecież Rahkin… Nadal masz blizny… Arctica uciszyła ją gestem dłoni. - Od kilku rys na pancerzu świat się jeszcze nie zawalił – odparła. Po chwili wyszła z sali, wywołana przez Ihthrana, by przeżyć kolejny koszmar z zębatą bestią. Sama nie zdała sobie sprawy, że po raz pierwszy w życiu poświęciła się dla kogoś innego niż Nero. *** - Drodzy mieszkańcy Madraen i zamorscy goście! Nadeszła pora na kolejny pojedynek! W tym starciu, naprzeciw siebie staną Nero, szlachetny i nieugięty Toa, oraz Irithia, twarda zabójczyni z Południowego Kontynentu! Mężczyzna zmierzył wzrokiem swoją rywalkę. Była wysoka, smukła, dobrze zbudowana, przewyższała go o głowę. Jej twarz przyozdobiona była czarnymi tatuażami, wyróżniającymi się na żółtej, metalicznej skórze. Z jej głowy wyrastały grube „włosy”, spięte z tyłu w długi warkocz. Miała długi, silny ogon, zakończony czymś, co przypominało skorpionie żądło. - Kobieta? – zapytał Toa, gdy przybliżyli się nieco do siebie. – Myślałem, że wszystkie kobiety są na własność Ihthrana. Irithia posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Mogę pokazać ci, dlaczego nie chciał zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka – odparła lodowatym głosem. - Oto wasze bronie, zawodnicy. Nero uradował się w duchu, widząc, jak ze środka areny wysuwa się postument z włócznią i dwoma sztyletami. Włócznia. Jego broń. Z nią miał praktycznie wygraną w kieszeni. Rozległ się sygnał rozpoczęcia walki. Przeciwnicy natychmiast rzucili się w stronę podestu po uzbrojenie. W połowie drogi Nero zachwiał się i upadł na kolano. Rana z poprzedniej walki wciąż dawała się we znaki. Toa Dźwięku stracił zbyt wiele czasu, by dosięgnąć włóczni – ta została już pochwycona przez Irithię. Nero zdążył jedynie chwycić za dwa marne sztylety, kiedy potężny ogon wojowniczki powalił go na ziemię i odrzucił na parę bio. Mężczyzna w porę odskoczył, nim grot włóczni zdołał przebić mu szyję. Nero wykorzystał zbliżenie swojej rywalki – zawirował i zadał dwa ciosy, jeden z lewej, drugi z prawej. Kobieta odbiła je grotem i trzymając oburącz drzewce włóczni, spróbowała podciąć przeciwnikowi nogi. Nero podskoczył i kopnął Irithię w nadgarstek, a w odpowiedzi masywny ogon chwycił go i cisnął z całej siły o ziemię. Toa Dźwięku przeturlał się i znów zaatakował. Wojowniczka wykonała zwód i gdy Nero dostatecznie się zbliżył, jedną ręką, trzymającą włócznię, zablokowała cios, a drugą uderzyła przeciwnika w brzuch. Nero charknął, tracąc oddech. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł nadciągający ku niemu grot włóczni. Odchylił szyję, schodząc mu z drogi i złapał włócznię oburącz, starając się ją wyrwać z dłoni rywalki. Irithia próbowała posłużyć się ogonem, by odrzucić mężczyznę, lecz ten nawet pomimo kolejnych ciosów nie rozluźniał uścisku. Napinając mięśnie, puścił drzewce jedną ręką, by sięgnąć nią po upuszczony sztylet i zatopił ostrze w przedramieniu przeciwniczki. Ta ryknęła z bólu i pozwoliła Nero odskoczyć z włócznią na bezpieczną odległość. Mając swoją ulubioną broń, Toa Dźwięku poczuł się znacznie pewniej. Skierował grot ku kobiecie i zaczął biec w jej stronę. Będąc wystarczająco blisko, użył włóczni jak tyczki, wzbił się w powietrze, wykonał obrót i poleciał w stronę wojowniczki, gotów zatopić grot w jej ramieniu. W połowie drogi złapał go jednak ogon rywalki i uderzył nim o podłoże, podniósł i znów uderzył, podniósł, uderzył, podniósł, uderzył, i tak jeszcze kilka razy, aż wreszcie Irithia odrzuciła Toa Dźwięku, a ten runął o ziemię, przejechał po niej parę bio i spadł do ciemnej otchłani, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się za krawędź areny. - Żałosne – mruknęła kobieta, podniosła włócznię i zaczęła iść w stronę Nero. Mężczyzna zdążył już stanąć na nogi, jednak nim zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek następny ruch, grot wbił się w jego kolano, które trysnęło krwią. Nero krzyknął z bólu i upadł, a wtedy ogon znów go chwycił i znów uderzył nim o ziemię. Irithia przycisnęła go stopą do podłoża, by nie mógł się podnieść, i wbiła włócznię w jego brzuch. W odpowiedzi rozległ się wrzask Toa Dźwięku oraz wiwaty tłumów. - Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej, Toa. – Irithia przekręciła włócznię o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Usłyszała nieprzyjemny plask oraz pełen cierpienia krzyk wojownika. – Zaszedłeś tak daleko, a jesteś tak słaby? – Kontynuowała przekręcanie grotu. Nero, gdyby tylko nie był unieruchomiony, zwijałby się teraz z bólu. - P-Przestań… – wycharczał. – P-Po co to robisz…? Wygrałaś—AAARHH!! – wrzasnął, gdy wojowniczka szarpnęła włócznią, rozpruwając jego wnętrzności. W oczach Irithii pojawiły się gniewne płomyki. - Po co? Po co?! – ryknęła. – Żeby dojść na szczyt… Pokazać im, z kim zadarli. To nie twoją wioskę najechali ci dranie… – mówiąc te słowa, zaczęła raz po raz dźgać Nero w brzuch. – Nie zniszczyli ci domu… Nie spalili mieszkańców… Nie zabili twoich przyjaciół… Wszystkich, których kochałeś…! Usłyszeli znajomy okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Kobieta uniosła w gniewie włócznię nad głowę Nero i zamachnęła się, by zatopić ją w czaszce wojownika. Grot zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą, kiedy Toa zebrał całą swoją siłę i chwycił za drzewce. Publiczność oniemiała. Runy rozbłysły, oślepiając na moment wszystkich. Widząc to, Ihthran rozszerzył oczy, podobnie jak towarzyszący mu Dazzahk. - A ty… próbując zabić mnie… – wydyszał Nero, spoglądając na zdziwioną przeciwniczkę. – …jesteś od nich lepsza…?! Czując niespodziewany napływ siły, zrzucił z siebie rywalkę, wyrwawszy jej włócznię z rąk. Zaskoczona Irithia przeleciała kilka bio nad emanującą błękitnym światłem areną i wylądowała na samej jej krawędzi. Zachwiała się, tracąc równowagę. Jej stopa ześlizgnęła się i pociągnęła za sobą resztę ciała w mroczną przepaść. Kobieta już miała zniknąć w objęciach Upadłych, kiedy ktoś złapał ją za rękę. Irithia spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Nero, powstrzymującego ją przed spadnięciem w otchłań mroku. - Co ty robisz…? – spytała, zdziwiona. – Przecież… - Chcesz zakończyć walkę w ten sposób? – przerwał jej Toa. Nero napiął mięśnie, by wciągnąć ją z powrotem na górę, gdy nagle na łydce wojowniczki zacisnęły się długie, mroczne, szpiczaste palce. Irithia krzyknęła przerażona. Kolejne ręce zaczęły ściągać ją na dół. Nero zebrał wszystkie swoje siły, był jednak za słaby. Upadli szarpnęli ciałem kobiety, a wtedy Toa Dźwięku nie wytrzymał i puścił ją. - Nie…! – krzyknął Nero, widząc, jak jego rywalka zostaje rozszarpana przez cieniste szpony. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w kłębiące się mroczne kształty, zrezygnowany. W końcu wstał z trudem i podniósł włócznię. Dał upust swojej złości, wrzasnął gniewnie i wbił z impetem grot w ziemię. Pęknięcia rozeszły się po całej arenie i zaczęły emanować równie jasnym światłem, co wyryte przy krawędziach symbole. Nero spoglądał na to ze zdziwieniem, oszołomiony, nie pojmując, co się dzieje, podobnie jak oniemiali widzowie. Nagle usłyszał czyjś głos. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Zerwał się, przestraszony. Powoli zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, szukając źródła głosu. Nie zobaczył nikogo. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Tłumy poruszyły się, zaskoczone. Ihthran otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, tak samo jak jego sługa. Nero zaczął przyglądać się pęknięciom w ziemi. Wydawało się, że to właśnie z nich dochodził głos. Bo istotnie, dochodził. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Król ostrząsnął się i dał sygnał swoim strażnikom, a ci wybiegli na arenę i zgarnęli oniemiałego Toa. Zaraz po tym, Dazzahk położył dłoń na ramieniu władcy. - Wasza Wysokość, czy Pan też to… - Tak, Dazzahk – odrzekł król, wciąż wpatrując się w świecące runy. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na sługę. Jego spojrzenie było śmiertelnie poważne. Sekundę później w jego oczach pojawił się jednak chciwy błysk. – Musimy przyspieszyć Igrzyska. *** Toa Eymis stała przy oknie, spoglądając na tonącą w blasku wschodzącego słońca wyspę Madraen. Kolejny dzień na tym przeklętym lądzie. Chociaż przynajmniej tę noc spędziła w spokoju. W miarę. Cały czas martwiła się o tę nową, Arcticę. Żadna z niewolnic nie chciała spędzić choćby godziny w towarzystwie Rahkina – a co dopiero dwóch nocy. Arctica była twarda, najtwardsza z nich wszystkich, i za to Eymis ją podziwiała. Była jej też wdzięczna za wzięcie na siebie jej kary. Chociaż dziewczyna mogłaby czasami trzymać język za zębami. Nie obrywałaby tak często. Zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Ihthran nie wrócił do komnaty zeszłego wieczoru, nie zjawił się też w nocy, ani nad ranem. W całym zamku panowało wielkie zamieszanie. Ponoć rozbudowywano arenę, ale Eymis wątpiła, czy to prawda. Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca. A przynajmniej o niczym takim nie słyszała. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miała co do tego wszystkiego złe przeczucia. Tak mówił jej zmysł Toa. O ile w ogóle jeszcze była Toa. I o ile istniało coś takiego jak „zmysł Toa”. Westchnęła ciężko. - Coś się stało? – zapytała druga dziewczyna, Vortixx w czerwonej szacie, która również podeszła do okna. Eymis wyrwała się z rozmyślań. Pokręciła głową i odrzekła: - Nie, nie… Po prostu wydaje mi się, że niedługo stanie się coś złego. Vortixx wzruszyła ramionami. - Może Ihthran wreszcie znalazł ten cały skarb, o którym tyle mówił – odrzekła. Toa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Wierzysz w to? – zapytała. - Chciałabym. Jeśli tak jest, może wreszcie przestanie się nad nami pastwić. Eymis ponownie spojrzała na okno. - Albo będzie się pastwił jeszcze bardziej – mruknęła ponuro. Nagle drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się powoli. Niewolnice odwróciły się, by przywitać króla, lecz zamiast niego ujrzały zakrwawioną Arcticę, ledwo stojącą na chwiejących się nogach. Ręce miała pokryte krwią do połowy, w jednej z nich trzymała coś kurczowo w zaciśniętych palcach. - Rahkin… nie powinien już… nas niepokoić… – powiedziała, a zaraz po tym jej oczy powędrowały do góry i dziewczyna runęła na ziemię, tracąc przytomność. Niewolnice natychmiast podbiegły do niej, by opatrzyć jej rany. Zauważyły, że w dłoni Toa Lodu znajduje się mała, trójkątna blaszka. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się, uświadomiły sobie, że to wcale nie jest blaszka, tylko ząb. Rozdział 6 Ku zdziwieniu Toa Dźwięku, nie wrzucili go z powrotem do celi. Zamiast tego zabrali go na powierzchnię. Nero po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu (kilkudziesięciu?) dni zobaczył słońce. Nie miał jednak zbytniej okazji napawać się tym widokiem, bowiem od razu zamknęli go w jednym z pałacowych pokoi. Opatrzyli mu rany. Obmyli jego ciało z zaschniętej krwi. Zamienili mu nawet maskę na nową. Wciąż niedziałającą, ale przynajmniej była czysta. Wystarczająco. To niesamowite, jakie cuda można zdziałać mając do dyspozycji najdroższe wytwory medycyny. Już po trzech dniach większość ran Toa Dźwięku zagoiła się, a Nero nie odczuwał już bólu. Prawie. Ale mógł walczyć. Jedyne, co jeszcze mogliby zrobić, to zdjąć obręcze z Ultianu. Nie dlatego, że Nero chciał użyć swojej mocy i uciec – biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan, pewnie i tak wkrótce by go złapali. Po prostu zaciski zaczęły go uwierać. Dosyć mocno. Przez te kilka dni - mężczyzna wreszcie mógł zauważyć, kiedy zapada i kończy się noc - Nero praktycznie spędzał cały czas w samotności, tak jak teraz, kiedy leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, wciąż dochodząc do siebie. Tajemnicze głosy z areny ciągle dudniły mu w głowie. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Co to znaczyło? Nie miał pojęcia. Nie miał też pojęcia, dlaczego nagle wyryte w arenie symbole zaczęły emanować tym dziwnym światłem. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie chodzi tu o zwykłe walki na arenie, ale ma to jakiś związek z tą całą potęgą, o której wspominał Ihthran na uroczystości otwierającej Igrzyska. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi. Toa Dźwięku podniósł głowę i jego oczom ukazał się pokaźny Skakdi. - Nero – rzucił osiłek. - Tak? – odparł Toa Dźwięku, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że to, co powiedział Skakdi, wcale nie było pytaniem. - Pójdziesz ze mną. – Mężczyzna zbliżył się do wojownika. - Dokąd? - Na twoją ostatnią walkę. *** Powrót do podziemi nie był niczym przyjemnym. Tak dobrze znane mu zapach wilgoci i ciężkie powietrze, od których zdążył się już odzwyczaić, ponownie uderzyły w niego, kiedy szedł ciemnym korytarzem, prowadzony przez dwóch sługusów Ihthrana. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na arenę, Nero zobaczył, że okolica nieco się zmieniła. Arena nadal była ta sama, z tymi samymi symbolami wyrytymi przy krawędziach. Nawet pęknięcia z jego ostatniej walki wciąż tkwiły na swoim miejscu. Najbardziej zauważalną zmianą była ogromna, siatkowana kopuła, zwieńczająca pole walki. Przynajmniej obejdzie się bez uczty Upadłych, przeszło Toa Dźwięku przez myśl. Za kulistą klatką zobaczył Ihthrana w towarzystwie swoich niewolnic usadowionych wokół jego tronu, siedzącego w swojej loży, w jeszcze bardziej wykwintnym stroju niż zazwyczaj, ze złocistym berłem w ręce. Po jego lewej stronie stali dwaj jego słudzy, Dazzakh oraz Beriar, a po prawej Rahkin z przepaską na oczach, i Arctica. Serce krajało się Toa Dźwięku na widok tego, w jakim była stanie. Ale żyła, i to było najważniejsze. Toa Lodu starała się wyglądać na twardą, choć drżące ręce niezbyt jej w tym pomagały. Ihthran planował ją zabić po tym, jak wydłubała Rahkinowi oczy. Oślepiony stwór miotał się po zamku, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Dopiero po kilku godzinach udało się go obezwładnić. Później jednak, król zdecydował się zachować ją przy życiu – mogła się przydać podczas walki z Nero. Miała dodawać mu sił. A jeśli Toa by zginął, zobaczyłaby to na własne oczy, i może wreszcie Ihthranowi udałoby się ją złamać. Powoli zaczęto wprowadzać na arenę pozostałych zawodników. Nero uważnie im się przyjrzał. Naavi. Magiel. Jakiś Skakdi. Vortixx. Mężczyzna, którego rasy Nero nie kojarzył. Chyba Rithianin. Wszyscy wyglądali tak samo groźne. Łącznie z Nero. Nic dziwnego – w końcu była to ostatnia walka tych Igrzysk. Wartownicy zniknęli w korytarzach, a drzwi do kulistej klatki zamknęły się. Rozbrzmiał głos spikera: - Panie! Panowie! Wszyscy inni! Nadeszła pora, na którą wszyscy czekaliście! Ostatnie, rozstrzygające starcie tych Igrzysk! Po raz pierwszy w historii w walce zmierzy się ze sobą nie dwóch, nie trzech, a aż sześciu zawodników! Ten, który przeżyje, zwycięża i zdobywa tytuł mistrza! Proszę o gromkie brawa dla naszych zawodników: Naavi, dzielny wojownik przybyły do nas zza dalekiego oceanu, Morth, Skakdi rozbójnik z Zakazu, Nero, szlachetny Toa z wielkiego miasta, Rayell, doświadczony żeglarz z Xii, Kored, wojownik z Rithii oraz Magiel, powykręcana kreatura prosto z waszych koszmarów! Który z nich okaże się być zwycięzcą? Niedługo się przekonamy! Zawodnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Nero wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Naavi. Obaj skinęli głowami. Wszyscy czekali, aż ze środka areny wysunie się podest z uzbrojeniem. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. - Nie ma broni? – zdziwił się Nero. Słysząc te słowa, król roześmiał się i spojrzał na wojownika. - Czego się spodziewałeś, Toa, ha? – rzekł, nachylając się do przodu. – To finałowa walka Igrzysk. Musisz dowieść, że jesteś godzien tytułu zwycięzcy, polegając tylko i wyłącznie na sobie, nie na broni. Nero wypuścił głośno powietrze i jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem swoich rywali. Pokonanie ich gołymi rękoma nie będzie raczej zbyt łatwe. Na sygnał, wojownicy rzucili się na siebie, tworząc zbieraninę ruszających się kończyn. Magiel drgnął i zniknął, poruszając się tak szybko, że nikt nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Nero i Naavi najpierw planowali pokonać pozostałych, a potem… Pomyślą, co potem. Toa Dźwięku poczuł, jak coś łapie go za ramiona i przewraca na ziemię. Skakdi Morth powalił wojownika i przeturlał się z nim kilka bio, oddzielając się od pozostałych walczących. Nero zebrał całą swoją siłę i potężnym kopniakiem zrzucił z siebie wielkoluda. Ten zatrzymał się parę kroków dalej, potrząsnął głową i ruszył z impetem na Toa Dźwięku. Prawy prosty o włos minął głowę Nero, który odchylił się i wyprowadził cios w podbródek przeciwnika. A przynajmniej chciał wyprowadzić, bowiem przerwało mu w tym uderzenie w twarz, tym razem lewą ręką. Toa odsunął się nieco, schodząc z drogi drugiej rozpędzonej pięści, otarł ściekającą z ust niewielką strużkę krwi, cały czas bacznie obserwując Zakazianina, po czym zaatakował go lewym sierpowym. Spodziewał się uniku, lecz, ku jego zdziwieniu, ten nie nastąpił, a przynajmniej nie zdążył nastąpić, Skakdi był bowiem zbyt wolny. Natychmiast wyprowadził jednak kontrę, zamachując się masywnym ramieniem. Toa w porę odchylił się do tyłu, a Skakdi, ciągnięty siłą uderzenia, zrobił obrót i kopnął rywala w brzuch, posyłając go na ziemię. Nero w porę zdołał odturlać się na bok, nim potężna stopa Skakdi go nie zmiażdżyła. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Naavi powala solidnym ciosem Rithianina. Błyskawicznie znalazł się za plecami osiłka. Morth ryknął gniewnie i szybko odwrócił się, uderzając dwoma zaciśniętymi pięściami w miejsce na ziemi, w którym ułamek sekundy temu znajdował się Toa Dźwięku. Nero postanowił wykorzystać pochyloną pozycję swojego przeciwnika i silnym kopniakiem uderzył go w twarz. Skakdi zawarczał, rozwścieczony, i nim Nero zdążył zareagować, złapał go za nogę i przywalił nim kilka razy o ziemię, po czym odrzucił daleko od siebie. Toa uderzył o sklepienie kopuły i spadł z hukiem na arenę, w akompaniamencie oklasków. Arctica zakryła usta, przestraszona. Żałowała, że nie mogła tam teraz być z Nero. Mogła wyrwać się z uścisku Ihthrana przy użyciu przedmiotu, który schowała za skrawkiem stroju przy pasie, ale… wolała zachować to na później. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, jak jej przyjaciel wstaje na równe nogi. Nero w ostatnim momencie uchylił się przed pięścią Rithianina, który do niego dopadł. Zaraz potem wojownik został odrzucony przez Naavi, który na niego skoczył. Toa Dźwięku wyprostował się i zauważył nadciągającego ku niemu Mortha. Zręcznie uniknął ciosów Skakdi i samemu wyprowadził jeden w podbródek, rozbryzgując ślinę Zakazianina na wszystkie strony. Zakapior krzyknął ze złości i złapał Toa pod boki, chcąc go odrzucić, lecz gdy już miał go wypuścić, Nero chwycił za głowę zbira i pociągnął za sobą. W tej dziwacznej pozycji osiłek przeszedł kilka kroków, aż upadł na ziemię razem z Nero i przeturlał się po niej parę metrów. Kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymali, Toa Dźwięku znalazł się na górze i zaczął okładać oprycha pięściami, dopóki rywal nie zrzucił go z siebie potężnym uderzeniem w klatkę piersiową, które wyparło powietrze z płuc wojownika. Nero przejechał po podłodze kilka bio, natychmiast podniósł się i ruszył na Skakdi. Biegnąc ku niemu, zauważył, jak coś niewidzialnego szybkimi ruchami rozrywa Vortixx Rayella na strzępy. Toa dopadł do Mortha, zręcznie wymijając sunące ku niemu pięści i przywalił prawym sierpowym w twarz zbira. To wystarczyło, by osiłek się zachwiał. Nero uderzył jeszcze raz, tym razem z drugiej strony i podciął zakapiorowi nogi, powalając go na ziemię. Mocnym kopnięciem obrócił go na brzuch i usiadł na nim, łapiąc za ręce i wykręcając je w nienaturalny sposób. Morth wydarł się z bólu, ścisnął wojownika swoimi nogami i przekręcił się. Nero zdołał wyrwać się z uścisku i odskoczył na bok, podczas gdy jego oponent już się podnosił. Obaj skoczyli na siebie. Toa zamachnął się, kierując pięść w kierunku głowy Zakazianina. Na jego drodze stanęła dłoń Skakdi, która zacisnęła się na pięści Nero, niemalże łamiąc mu kości. Podobnie stało się z drugą ręką. Toa Dźwięku, nie widząc innego sposobu, odchylił głowę do tyłu i z całym impetem uderzył własnym czołem w czoło Mortha. Maska Nero pękła w połowie, ale nie rozpadła się. Oszołomiony Skakdi rozluźnił uścisk. Toa natychmiast to wykorzystał. Zaczął zasypywać twarz oprycha gradem ciosów, ku uciesze publiczności. Jeden cios. Kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny. Atak zakończył obrotem i kopnięciem w głowę, pozbawiając przeciwnika przytomności i zmuszając jego ciało do runięcia na ziemię. Rozbrzmiały oklaski, również ze strony Arctici, za co skarcił ją Ihthran. Nero, głośno dysząc, obrzucił wzrokiem pole walki. Zobaczył Naavi, stojącego nad ciałem ledwo zipiącego Rithianina. Współwięzień Toa Dźwięku był jedynym jeszcze stojącym zawodnikiem – pozostali leżeli na ziemi. Dwóch z nich żyło. Jeden był martwy. - Drodzy państwo! Wygląda na to, że pozostało nam tylko dwóch zawodników – Naavi i Nero! Mężczyźni podeszli do siebie i przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. - Śmiało, Nero – powiedział spokojnie Naavi. – Zrób to. Toa Dźwięku zawahał się. - Nie chcę tego robić. - Masz przyjaciółkę do uratowania – odparł wojownik. – Ja nie mam po co wygrywać. - Ale… - No dalej. Zrób to, zanim się rozmyślę i będę próbował cię pokonać. A tego na pewno nie przeżyjesz. – Uśmiechnął się. Nero skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, przyjmując bojową postawę. Arctica spojrzała na dwóch mężczyzn stojących naprzeciw siebie. Już tak niewiele dzieliło jej przyjaciela od zwycięstwa. Nagle dostrzegła jakiś niewyraźny kształt pędzący ku wojownikom z niezwykłą prędkością. - Nero, uważaj! – krzyknęła. To jedyne, co mogła zrobić. Jednak to nie Nero był celem. Toa Dźwięku z przerażeniem obserwował, jak coś w mgnieniu oka rozpruwa szybkimi ruchami klatkę piersiową Naavi, a ten pada bezwładnie na kolana. Na ułamek sekundy Nero ujrzał zakrwawioną wilczą maskę. Magiel. Zapomnieli o nim. Toa Dźwięku przytrzymał ciało wojownika, nim to zwaliło się na ziemię. - Nie! – krzyknął, samemu nie wiedząc do kogo. Z ust Naavi zaczęła wypływać krew. Jego światełko sercowe migało coraz wolniej, coraz słabiej. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Toa. - Co jest, Nero? – wycharczał. – Czym się przejmujesz? Nawet się nie znaliśmy. - Znaliśmy się na tyle długo, bym wiedział, że nie zasłużyłeś na taką śmierć… – odrzekł złamanym głosem Toa Dźwięku. Naavi uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i położył swoją wielką dłoń na ramieniu wojownika. - Lepiej, żebyś to wygrał… Zamknął oczy. Po chwili jego światełko sercowe zgasło, a ciało legło bezwładnie na ziemię, pokrytą krwią, która sączyła się z rozpłatanej piersi mężczyzny. Nero powoli podniósł się ze spuszczoną głową. Pomału obrócił się w kierunku króla. - Sczeźniesz w Karzahni, Ihthran… – wycedził. Władca obrócił wspieraną do tej pory na lewej dłoni głowę i oparł ją na drugiej dłoni. - Bez nerwów, Nero – odparł. – Nie marnuj czasu na mnie. Wciąż został ci jeden przeciwnik. Toa Dźwięku rozejrzał się dookoła. Powykręcanej istoty nigdzie nie było – tak przynajmniej się wydawało. Magiel poruszał się z zawrotną prędkością, krążąc dookoła areny, tak, że był niewidoczny dla oczu Nero. Mężczyzna zaczął nasłuchiwać. W końcu dźwięk zawsze stał po jego stronie. Słyszał, jak przeciwnik zatacza coraz węższe kręgi, zbliżając się do niego. Serce Toa biło jak szalone, omal nie rozsadzając jego żeber. Nero zdawało się, że jego nogi drżą, był jednak zbyt skupiony, by na nie spojrzeć i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście tak się dzieje. Widzowie zamilkli, wyczekując nadejścia ciosu. Nero dziękował im za to w duchu, dzięki temu mógł lepiej wychwytywać otaczające go odgłosy. Choć Magiel i tak poruszał się niemalże bezszelestnie, niemalże niezauważalnie. Toa zamknął oczy, by wyłączyć ten, niepotrzebny mu teraz, zmysł. Skupił się całkowicie na dźwięku. Magiel zwlekał z atakiem, licząc na element zaskoczenia. Ale trudno było zaskoczyć kogoś, kto od zawsze był przyjacielem dźwięków. Z mocą żywiołu, czy bez niej. Oddychał głęboko, nasłuchując. Stwór był niepokojąco blisko, gdyby Nero wystawił teraz ręce na boki, z pewnością znalazłyby się one na drodze krążącego przeciwnika. Bał się. Ale zachował spokój. Obserwująca z królewskiej loży Toa Lodu nerwowo wbijała koniuszki palców w balustradę, drżąc o życie przyjaciela. Obmyśliła plan. Jeśli Nero się nie uda… Magiel zaatakował szybciej, niż mężczyzna się tego spodziewał. Toa Dźwięku w ostatniej chwili skrzyżował ręce przed twarzą, chroniąc się przed tnącymi metal jak masło pazurami Magla. Rozległy się wiwaty tłumów i krzyk Arctici. Nero ugiął się pod naporem ciosów stwora. Jego szpony pomału rozszarpywały pancerz na nogach, plecach, barkach i ramionach wojownika. Toa jęknął z bólu, gdy poczuł, jak metaliczne pazury drapią go niemalże aż do kości. Krew zaczęła ściekać pod jego stopy. Ból był niewyobrażalny, z każdym cięciem coraz większy. Magiel atakował jak szalony, zadając kilkanaście ciosów na sekundę. Nero cudem tylko nie padł na ziemię, kiedy powykręcana łapa potwora rozpłatała jego kolano. Arctica nie mogła na to patrzeć. Nero musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł tak po prostu stać na środku areny, dając się atakować. Ale jeśli się odsłoni, Magiel rozszarpie jego klatkę i twarz w mgnieniu oka. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, w jak bardzo beznadziejnej sytuacji jej przyjaciel się znalazł. Jeszcze kilka chwil i zostanie z niego tylko szkielet – bronienie się było tylko odwlekaniem nieuniknionego. Nero wrzasnął, kiedy pazury bestii rozpruły jego plecy. I ponownie, kiedy szarpnęły o tył jego szyi. Ale cierpliwie czekał. Z każdym kolejnym wrzaskiem bólu słyszał przerażony krzyk Arctici. Wiedział, co jego partnerka musi przeżywać. Ale cierpliwie czekał. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Kolejne fragmenty pancerza spadały na ziemię dookoła wojownika, odsłaniając jego okaleczone ciało. Fragmenty pancerza oraz Ultianowych obręczy. Nero posłał znajome spojrzenie Arctice. Toa Lodu pracowała z nim tyle lat. Wiedziała, co ono oznacza. Zakryła uszy, sekundę przed tym, jak runy rozbłysły, a Nero, pozbawiony żywiołowej blokady, zebrał całą swoją moc i uwolnił niewyobrażalnie potężną falę dźwiękową, która rozbiła otaczającą arenę klatkę i odrzuciła oszołomionego Magla wysoko w górę. Potwór wbił się prosto w lampę z Kamieni Świetlnych i utkwił w suficie, jeszcze bardziej powykręcany niż przedtem. Nero padł na ziemię i leżał na niej przez kilka minut, całkowicie wycieńczony. Każdy wdech i wydech kosztował go niewyobrażalnie sporo sił. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Piszczało mu w uszach. Został ogłuszony własnym atakiem. Ale to nic. Za chwilę mu przejdzie. Liczyło się to, że wygrał. Wygrał Igrzyska. Zacisnął pięść i uniósł ją do góry w geście triumfu. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego odgłos oklasków. Najwyraźniej dopiero teraz odzyskał słuch. Albo dopiero teraz ogłuszeni widzowie się otrzęśli. Nieważne. Klaskali również Ihthran, jego słudzy, ale co najważniejsze – Arctica, roztrzęsiona, ze łzami ściekającymi jej po policzkach, ale cieszyła się. Cieszyła się jeszcze bardziej od niego. Nero uśmiechnął się do niej i puścił oko. To dla niej wygrał. Oprócz oklasków słyszał też tajemniczy głos. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Nie wiedział, co znaczą te słowa. Nie obchodziło go to. Był teraz wolny. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Ihthran uniósł otwartą dłoń, uciszając wszystkich dookoła. Zapadła grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie sapaniem Nero i powtarzającym się zdaniem: Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Wreszcie król przemówił: - Gratulacje, Nero. Spisałeś się. Doszedłeś na sam szczyt, choć próbowałem cię złamać wiele razy. Nero powoli podniósł się z ziemi i uklęknął na jedno kolano, ocierając pot z czoła. - Wygrałeś Igrzyska – kontynuował władca. – Stałeś się triumfatorem, mistrzem, czempionem, mimo, że sam w to nie wierzyłem. To ty jesteś najsilniejszym, najwspanialszym i najpotężniejszym wojownikiem, jakiego nosiła ta ziemia… Arctica powoli zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, co jej przyjaciel właśnie narobił. Rozszerzyła oczy w przerażeniu. - …i muszę ci za to podziękować. Na sygnał króla na arenę wbiegły dziesiątki żołnierzy Ihthrana i schwytali Toa, nim ten, wyczerpany, zdołał jakkolwiek się obronić. Arctica chciała ruszyć mu z pomocą, lecz wtedy właśnie masywna ręka Rahkina złapała ją za ramię i przysunęła do siebie, unieruchamiając dziewczynę. Ludzie króla zacisnęli mu nowe obręcze z Ultianu na nadgarstkach i pozostawili samego na środku areny. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Toa spojrzał na boki, zdezorientowany. - Co ta ma znaczyć, Ihthran? – zwrócił się do władcy. – Co się dzieje? Król skinął ręką jednemu ze swoich sługusów, a ten pociągnął za ogromną dźwignię. W tym momencie, sklepienie pomieszczenia zaczęło powoli, mozolnie się otwierać, rozczłonkowując utkwionego w suficie Magla i wpuszczając do środka promienie słoneczne. Kiedy dzienne światło zetknęło się z wyrytymi w podłożu symbolami, arena zaczęła obracać się wokół własnej osi, o mało co nie powodując upadku Toa Dźwięku. - Co to ma znaczyć? Otóż, widzisz, Nero… – począł wyjaśniać Ihthran. – Tysiące lat temu, przewodziłem armii piratów, złodziei i rozbójników. Szukaliśmy potężnego skarbu, mogącego obdarzyć nas – no, a przynajmniej mnie – niewyobrażalną potęgą, mogącą obrócić w pył całe góry i pokonać najsilniejsze armie. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. Kiedy wreszcie arena ustawiła się w odpowiedniej pozycji, z okręgu na jej środku wystrzelił strumień błękitnego światła. - Nasze poszukiwania doprowadziły nas na Madraen – kontynuował Ihthran. – Na miejscu spotkaliśmy strażnika, strzegącego klucza do skarbu. Legenda głosi, że pokonać go może tylko najwspanialszy wojownik, osoba o najczystszym sercu… takie tam brednie, ha. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. - Oczywiście, wszyscy byli przekonani, że chodzi o mnie – powiedział z udawaną skromnością w głosie. – Stanąłem więc do pojedynku ze strażnikiem. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. - Przegrałem. Okrąg pomału zaczął się otwierać, lecz zamiast podestu z uzbrojeniem, zaczęła wyłaniać się z niego jakaś postać. Ktoś podrzucił miecz pod nogi Toa Dźwięku, a mężczyzna podniósł go i zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści. - Strażnik miał zamiar mnie uśmiercić, jednak… zawarłem z nim… umowę, można by rzec. Swego czasu interesowałem się starożytnymi językami, wiesz, jak to jest…Nie mogłem wyruszyć na wyprawę nieprzygytowany, ha! Strażnik zgodził się mnie oszczędzić, lecz w zamian wziął moich ludzi. Ci przeistoczyli się w Upadłych, strzegących miejsca, w którym strażnik zapadł się pod ziemię. Kabrius sou vher arth tou. - Miejsca, w którym stoisz teraz ty, Nero. Oczom Toa Dźwięku ukazał się wysoki na kilka bio, barczysty mężczyzna z głową przypominającą łeb byka. W jego piersi Nero dostrzegł niewielką sferę z wyrytymi na niej emanującymi niebieskim światłem symbolami, takimi samymi, jak na arenie, a potężne cielsko stwora wyglądało, jakby zbudowane było z kamiennych odłamków. - Przez lata szukałem kogoś, kto będzie w stanie zbudzić strażnika, pokonać go i zdobyć klucz do potęgi… Aż wreszcie zjawiłeś się ty. Nero spojrzał na króla jak na szaleńca. - Chcesz żebym z tym walczył?! – krzyknął. – Co, jeśli odmówię? Ihthran roześmiał się donośnie. - Nie masz wyboru, Nero. Jeśli przegrasz, zginiesz ty i twoja przyjaciółka. Więc lepiej się postaraj, ha. Minotaur spojrzał swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami na Toa Dźwięku. Z jego nosa buchnęła para. Przemówił grubym, metalicznym głosem: Kabrius sou vher arth tou. W jego dłoni zmaterializował się gigantyczny topór. Natychmiast zamachnął się, chcąc zatopić jego ostrze w Toa Dźwięku. Nero w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, a topór wbił się w ziemię tuż obok niego, wstrząsając całą areną. Mężczyzna, z trudem łapiąc równowagę, rzucił się na strażnika i zadał cios mieczem. Na drodze jego klingi stanęło jednak stylisko topora. Minotaur warknął i odrzucił mężczyznę, zamachując się i uderzając go tępą stroną ostrza. Nero przejechał po ziemi i zatrzymał się dopiero przy krawędzi areny. Zaklął, czując ból w nodze. Naprawdę, jeśli chcieli, by zdobył dla nich skarb, mogliby przynajmniej dać mu odpocząć. Strażnik skoczył i pojawił się nad Toa Dźwięku, z uniesionym do góry toporem. Wojownik w ostatniej chwili uciekł przed świstającym ostrzem, przebiegł na drugą stronę i zaszarżował na minotaura, lecz ten najzwyczajniej w świecie odepchnął go, jakby Toa był tylko szmacianą lalką. Nero zachwiał się, a wtedy w jego stronę popędziło ostrze orężu przeciwnika, nie udało mu się jednak zahaczyć Toa, ten bowiem zdołał uchylić się i zagłębić miecz w nadgarstku strażnika. Głośny ryk rozbrzmiał mu w głowie niczym mosiężny dzwon, ale udało mu się zadać ranę. Punkt dla niego. W porę uciekł przed kolejnym ciosem, nie zważając na ból w nodze i ramieniu. Znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości i zmierzył wzrokiem rywala. Stwór wysunął przed siebie topór, przyjmując pozycję obronną. Najwyraźniej czekał, aż Toa zada pierwszy ruch. Nero skupił całą swoją uwagę na odsłoniętych partiach ciała oponenta. Opuścił klingę, szykując się do cięcia płasko w lewe biodro kamiennego minotaura. Ruszył. Podczas biegu kiwał się na boki, po części dlatego, by zdezorientować przeciwnika, a po części dlatego, że ból w nodze nie pozwalał mu biec normalnie. W końcu dopadł do strażnika i już był gotów przekroić jego nogę, kiedy przed oczami przejechało mu ostrze wroga. Był szybszy niż się spodziewał. Minotaur wykonał obrót i kopnął Nero w brzuch, odrzucając do tyłu. Toa Dźwięku zatopił głownię swojego miecza w ziemi, by się zatrzymać. Syknął, czując ból w lewym ramieniu. Szlag by trafił tego Ihthrana. Nero wyprostował się i spojrzał na zbliżającego się ku niemu strażnika, którego szyja wydawała z siebie donośnie trzaski przy rozciąganiu. Ruszyli ku sobie. Ihthran westchnął ociężale, widząc, jak ciało Nero przyozdabianie jest rubinowymi smugami. Naprawdę spodziewał się po Toa Dźwięku czegoś więcej. Arctica próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku Rahkina, wskoczyć na arenę i pomóc przyjacielowi. Jakoś. Nero ryknął gniewnie, gdy kolejna blizna zjawiła się na jego obojczyku. Ledwo dychał, a minotaur był wciąż tak samo nieugięty – nawet mimo ranie w nadgarstku. Toa Dźwięku przeklął w duchu. Czy taki był limit jego możliwości? Zaszedł tak daleko, by tutaj polec? Nie. Musiał znaleźć czuły punkt w przeciwniku. Każdy jakiś ma. Chyba. Zaczął analizować ciało strażnika, unikając jego ciosów. Sfera w piersi. Musiał celować w sferę. Ale najpierw w zraniony nadgarstek, by osłabić przeciwnika. Uciekł na bezpieczną odległość, wziął głęboki wdech, zebrał wszystkie siły i ruszył. Nie mógł zawieść. Arctica na niego liczyła. On sam na siebie liczył. Wślizgiem uniknął ostrza topora, lecz został odrzucony kopniakiem. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Rozpędził się, ugiął kolana i wybił w powietrze. Jęknął, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie w swoim kolanie. Skierował głownię do dołu i wbił ją we wcześniej zadaną ranę w olbrzymiej łapie minotaura. Kolejny ryk. Stwór próbował zrzucić z siebie wojownika, ale Nero nie ustępował. Ścisnął rękojeść najmocniej jak potrafił i zaczął ciągnąć do siebie. Słyszał, jak jego ostrze ze zgrzytem trze o kość przeciwnika. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie. Jego ramię eksplodowało bólem. Ale nie przestawał. Wreszcie kość skruszyła się pod naporem ostrza i dłoń strażnika runęła na ziemię, odłączona od reszty ciała. Pełen bólu krzyk ogłuszył wszystkich. Kiedy minotaur wypuścił topór, Nero natychmiast zrobił zamach i zagnieździł miecz w szparze pomiędzy piersią stwora a tkwiącą w niej kulą. Błękitna energia poraziła mężczyznę, który próbował podważyć i wydobyć sferę z ciała przeciwnika. Nagle miecz pękł. Nero zaklął wściekle i chwycił kulę gołymi palcami, zatapiając je w cielsku wroga. Próbował oderwać sferę od reszty, jego ramię nie mogło jednak wydobyć z siebie takiej siły, słychać było, jak coś w nim trzeszcze i pęka. Toa Dźwięku krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił i wreszcie wyciągnął świecącą kulę, a siła odrzutu posłała go na kilka bio do tyłu. Minotaur runął na kolana, a jego ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, jakby teraz to on był szmacianą lalką. Z jego ust wydobyły się słowa: Kabrius sou…'' tehr arth tou. '' Sekundę później oczy strażnika zgasły, a on sam zwalił się na ziemię, wznosząc w powietrze niewielki obłok pyłu. Ihthran wstał, niedowierzając. Rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki zachwytu. Nero to zrobił. Zrobił to, czego nie potrafił dokonać nikt inny, nawet sam król. Toa Dźwięku padł na kolana. Z jego prawego ramienia, w którym wciąż trzymał dymiącą się kulę, sączyła się krew, a druga ręka zwisała bezwładnie. Lewa noga nie dawała się już raczej do chodzenia. Ale przeżył. Ocalił siebie i Arcticę. Tylko co z resztą wszechświata… Promień energii trafił w ziemię obok niego, wytrącając mu sferę z dłoni. Ta potoczyła się prosto pod nogi Ihthrana, który zeskoczył właśnie na arenę. Władca podniósł ją i uważnie się jej przyjrzał. - Nareszcie moja… – wyszeptał. – I pomyśleć, że dokonał tego niesławny pirat z Południowych Wysp… – Powoli zaczął iść w kierunku leżącego na ziemi Nero. – A, nie… to tak naprawdę zwykły, marny, nic nie znaczący Toa, ha! Stanął nad wojownikiem i przytknął do jego czoła końcówkę swojego berła, jeszcze dymiącego po ostatnim wystrzale. Arctica wyciągnęła spod materiału ząb Rahkina i wbiła go w ramię trzymającego ją mężczyzny. Zbir puścił ją, a wtedy ona wyrwała się z jego objęć i wskoczyła na arenę, pędząc w stronę swojego przyjaciela. - Zostaw go! – krzyknęła do Ihthrana. Król błyskawicznie obrócił i wystrzelił w Arcticę. Promień energii trafił ją w szyję. Dziewczyna upadła. - Nie wchodź mi w drogę, niewolnico. – Zaśmiał się. – Kiedy już wykończę twojego Toa, dopilnuję, byś pobyt na Madraen wspominała jako najgorsze doświadczenie w twoim życiu. - Nie waż się jej tknąć, Ihthran… – wycedził Nero. Monarcha parsknął. - Bo co mi zrobisz, ha? Nawiedzisz mnie zza grobu? – Król odwrócił się ku Toa Dźwięku. – To koniec, Nero. Wojownik zmrużył oczy. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Arcticę, na ułamek sekundy. Potem wzrok przesłonił mu czubek berła Ihthrana, zatrzymany na kilka milimetrów przed jego twarzą. - Wolałem cię jako Yte’a… – powiedział król. Wtem rozległ się krzyk Nero: - Arctica! Już! Ihthran zamrugał ze zdumienia w tym samym momencie, w którym jego ciało przeszył przenikliwy chłód, a pancerz zaczął pokrywać się lodowatym szronem. Władca obrócił się za siebie, walcząc z zamarzającymi stawami, i ujrzał Toa Lodu stojącą na drugim końcu areny, z dłonią wyciągniętą ku niemu i strużką krwi ściekającą jej z ust po twarzy. Rozszerzył oczy, gdy dostrzegł leżące na ziemi obok niej odłamki Ultianowej obroży, trafionej strzałem z jego berła. Była wolna. - Ty… – wycedził i zrobił krok w kierunku dziewczyny. Jego oczy zapłonęły czerwonym światłem, kontrastującym z blednącym od szronu pancerzem. W tej samej chwili z ust Arctici wydobył się niemy krzyk, gdy Toa wystrzeliła potężny lodowy podmuch prosto w stronę władcy Madraen. Ihthran zdążył jedynie osłonić się rękoma, nim fala mroźnego powietrza uwięziła go w lodowej bryle. Mężczyzna utkwił w bezruchu, z wyrazem zdziwienia i przestrachu uwiecznionym na jego twarzy. Jego berło upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię, wraz z upadkiem jego władzy. Kilkoro strażników wskoczyło na arenę, próbując powstrzymać Toa Lodu. Ta tylko machnęła na nich ręką, wydając przy tym gniewny pomruk, a wtedy kolejny podmuch odrzucił ich do tyłu, niemal nie strącając w czeluście Upadłych. Arctica ponownie przeniosła wzrok na Ihthrana. Poniósł klęskę. Ale wciąż musiał zapłacić. Z dłoni dziewczyny wystrzeliły lodowe odłamki i pomknęły w stronę króla, bezradnego w szatkowanej przez krystaliczne sztylety bryle. Ludzi na widowni ogarnęła panika. Podniosła się wrzawa. Arctica zmarszczyła brwi i zmrużyła oczy. Irytowało ją to. Wystrzeliła kolejną serię lodowych pocisków na boki, chcąc pozbyć się tych, którzy rujnowali moment, na który tak długo czekała. Moment, w którym wreszcie wymierzy temu draniowi sprawiedliwość. Sople trafiły w trybuny. Panika tylko zwiększyła się. Widzowie rzucili się do ucieczki, tratując siebie nawzajem, byleby tylko dotrzeć do wyjścia. Nawet strażnicy nie próbowali interweniować. Z jakiegoś powodu aura, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie Toa Lodu, napawała ich zbyt wielkim niepokojem, by mogli się do niej zbliżyć. Arctica jedynie uśmiechnęła się lodowato. Ziemia wokół niej zaczęła pokrywać się szronem, w miarę jak ona przeszywała ciało Ihthrana kolejnymi odłamkami. Jej moc wreszcie była wolna. Wreszcie mogła jej użyć. Mistyczna energia przepływająca przez jej żyły raczyła jej ciało przenikliwym chłodem, dodając jej jeszcze więcej sił. Mijały kolejne minuty, ale Arctica nie przestawała. Precyzyjnie celowała soplami tak, by nie uśmiercić króla, ale również tak, by zadać mu jak najwięcej bólu. Musiała wyładować swój gniew. Ta istota musiała zapłacić. Zapłacić za zniewolenie jej, za usiłowanie zabójstwa jej najdroższego przyjaciela, za zmienianie życia tylu niewinnych osób w piekło... Była jak w transie. Mogła go przerwać, ale nie chciała. Jedyne co chciała, to pokazać temu bydlakowi, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu traktował ją jak przedmiot, że z nią się nie zadziera... Że ona pamięta. I nie wybacza. Nero osłonił się ręką, ale żaden z odłamków go nie trafił. Z narastającym niepokojem patrzył, jak Arctica z premedytacją posyła kolejne sople w stronę króla, jak się nad nim pastwi. Nie. Nero nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. Musiał to przerwać… - Arctica! Usłyszała jego głos. Choć mężczyzna znajdował się niedaleko, jego słowa wydawały jej się bardzo odległe, niemal do niej nie docierały. - Arctica! Nero stanął przed zamrożonym Ihthranem. Lodowe pociski zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów przed jego twarzą. - Arctica… – zaczął Toa Dźwięku. Chłodny wiatr, wirujący wokół nich, przerywał mu w pół słowa. – Arctica, co ty robisz?! - Chcę zniszczyć tego drania i to miejsce – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Jej głos był dziwnie obcy, dziwnie… chłodny. – Zejdź mi z drogi. - Nie widzisz, że dając się zawładnąć emocjom, wyrządzasz krzywdę innym? Zadrżała. Rozejrzała się dookoła, na opustoszałą arenę, pokrytą białym szronem, dziełem jej mocy, na przerażone istoty, które były zbyt zlęknięte, by rzucić się od ucieczki, na drżące ze strachu niewolnice, kulące się w loży Ihthrana, na jej… przyjaciółki. Nero miał rację. Mogła je skrzywdzić. Mogła skrzywdzić wszystkich wokoło. Opamiętała się. Opuściła drżącą rękę, kąsający chłodem wiatr ustał, lodowe odłamki opadły na ziemię. Arctica spojrzała na stojącego naprzeciw niej Nero, a po jej policzkach ściekały łzy. Toa Dźwięku podszedł do niej, kulejąc. Zachwiała się i padła mu w ramiona. Oboje klęczeli teraz na ziemi, obsypywani płatkami śniegu, który zaczął mozolnie opadać na arenę. Toa Lodu zaczęła cicho chlipać. - Ja… Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło… – mówiła, jakby przerażona sama sobą. – Przepraszam, ja… ja… - Ciii… – Nero pogładził ją po głowie. – Już dobrze. Już dobrze… – Spojrzał w jej oczy, skryte pod warstwą łez. – Wracajmy do domu. Epilog Arctica wyjrzała przez bulaj na znikającą za horyzontem wyspę Madraen. Spędzili tam dwa miesiące, podczas których wiele się zmieniło. Aż wreszcie dali radę osiągnąć to, po co tam przybyli. Po pokonaniu Ihthrana, Nero i Arctice udało się uwolnić przetrzymywanych w lochach pałacu rebeliantów i razem z nimi zorganizować ewakuację więźniów z wyspy. Udało im się też skontaktować z Turagą Artas Nui i namówić do przysłania kilku statków, by pomóc w wywozie niewolników. Zapewne Vrex nie był zadowolony z przeznaczenia na to swoich funduszy, ale ostatecznie Turaga zgodził się. Co do Ihthrana, zamknęli go w celi na jednym ze statków. Miał trafić do Stolicy, na Metru Nui, gdzie wymierzony ma być przeciwko niemu proces. Los bywa okrutny. Władca niewolniczego królestwa sam skończył jak niewolnik. Teraz dwójka Toa siedziała w swojej kajucie na pokładzie jednego ze statków zmierzającego ku Artas Nui. Arctica odeszła od okna i spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela leżącego na łóżku, całego w bandażach. Zaśmiała się cicho. - Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał Nero, podnosząc głowę. Arctica podeszła do niego i usiadła obok. - Mieliśmy tylko szpiegować władcę małej wysepki i pomóc buntownikom w przeprowadzeniu równie małej rewolucji – odrzekła. – A wyglądamy, jakbyśmy przeszli przez piekło. Nero westchnął. - Przepraszam cię, ja… powinienem był wiedzieć, jak bardzo ryzykowna była ta misja. I wiem, co musiałaś przejść. Więc… przepraszam. - Ciii… – Przytknęła mu palec do ust. – To już nieważne. Najważniejsze, że żyjemy. – Zajrzała mu w oczy. – Och, no i to, że zakończyliśmy ten cały handel na Madraen. Teraz dzięki nam setki niewolników wróci do swoich domów, albo znajdzie nowe. Toa Dźwięku uniósł brew, zaskoczony. - O, a skąd w tobie taka nagła zmiana postawy? Arctica uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Po prostu… będąc w niewoli… – zaczęła. – Tak jakby… zmienił się mój pogląd na to wszystko. I jest mi głupio, że mówiłam przedtem takie rzeczy. Chyba nauczyłam się już, jak to jest czuć empatię… i współczuć… i martwić się o innych… – westchnęła. – Szkoda, że nadal nie do końca potrafię panować nad swoimi emocjami. - Tak, wydaje mi się… – rzekł Nero. – że twój temperament musi nieco… ochłonąć. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, a po chwili wybuchnęli śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo głupio to zabrzmiało. Kiedy wreszcie się opanowali, Nero spytał poważnym głosem: - Jak myślisz, Arctica? Do jakiej mocy kluczem jest ta sfera? – Dwójka Toa przeniosła wzrok na zapisaną symbolami kulę leżącą na stoliku w kącie pokoju, kołyszącą się wraz ze statkiem, unoszonym przez fale. Po dostarczeniu jej na Artas Nui, miała zostać przekazana do Wielkiej Biblioteki jako eksponat. Na razie pozwolili ją zatrzymać Nero na czas podróży. I tak póki co była bezużyteczna. - Nie wiem… – odparła po jakimś czasie Toa Lodu. – I szczerze… Nie obchodzi mnie to. Prawdziwą moc czerpiemy stąd. – Dotknęła piersi Nero, wskazując na światełko sercowe. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, widząc, jak cenne lekcje jego przyjaciółka wyciągnęła z tej przygody. – Nie mówmy już o tym. - Więc… co teraz? - Teraz… – Arctica owinęła ręce wokół szyi wojownika. – Mamy cały rejs tylko dla siebie. *** Nazywam się Arctica. '' ''Przez lata wiodłam nudne i ponure życie, zagubiona w nudnym i ponurym świecie. Chciałam czegoś więcej, czegoś nowego. Byłam dosłownie zanudzona na śmierć moim życiem. Aż któregoś dnia pojawił się on. On, który uwolnił mnie z mojej bezcelowej egzystencji. On, który rozgrzał płomień w moim chłodnym sercu. Z nim nauczyłam się, co znaczy poświęcenie dla innych. Dzięki niemu, odkryłam swoją powinność. Takie jest moje Przeznaczenie. Pobyt na tej wyspie był dla mnie okropnym przeżyciem, ale pozwolił mi dojrzeć. I, szczerze… dobrze mi z tym. Przywykłam do tego. Nazywam się Arctica. Toa Arctica. KONIEC Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22